


Hues

by FineappleQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arcades, Bad Puns, Character Death, Comfort, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, MafiaRed, MafiaSans - Freeform, Masturbation, Mystery, Not Really Character Death, Nurse Asgore, Photobooth shenanigans, Sans wants some lovin, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Trauma, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Work In Progress, geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineappleQueen/pseuds/FineappleQueen
Summary: Red woke up feeling blank. He was an empty slate, an emotional empty slate. Then his own personal angel appeared, making everything seem just a little bit more.. bearable.Aka Red gets a booboo and loses his memories. Dont worry Nurse Sans has his best interest at heart. Probably.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain sounded like static, too much was coming down; hurting his fragile bones. Rain was soaking him; pouring down heavily, and he was shivering. He was cold, empty, scared.. he couldn't see, he was completely vulnerable and hurt. There was a pounding in his skull he and couldn't figure out from what though, but it wasn't letting up. In fact it was getting worse. 

A pained groan echoed in the alleyway drawing attention to himself and Red heard gasps and cries for help around him. All echoing. All too loud he realized. Why did everything have to be so loud? Couldn't he catch a break?

There was a sensation on his skull and someone was trying to speak to him, telling him everything was going to be alright. The words fell flat and Red let out another hurt groan when the sounds of sirens filled the air. Too loud, his soul was pounding harshly, it was growing weary as well. "-fractu-.. '-won't respon- -ry and stay with us-". Someone was speaking to him. They sounded desperate, why? 

Red drifted in and out of consciousness, not really aware of much but the darkness. In some instances he could recall white blinding lights, there sometimes were people speaking in hushed tones. However, sometimes it was just quiet. The silence terrified him. As if he seemed to realize this he fell back into the darkness that closed up around him. 

\-----

"Hello, Red. It's been let's see.. two weeks since you've been admitted into the hospital. We've tried our very best to close up that scar on your socket but it's stubborn" a soft sigh was heard. 

"Your vitals are good thankfully, we were able to stabilize your soul; you should be very grateful, not many live through a bullet through the skull you know. It isn't as bad as you would think though. I think it gives you character." The voice let out a soft chuckle. A warm feeling was felt at the sound.

"Everyone is.. sort of-well.. you're quite mysterious Mr. Red. No identification.. no health records, trust me we've checked.. it's like you've just appeared out of nowhere. I think they're scared of you... I'm not though. Not even a little." The voice was closer, whispering to him. 

"I've got to go, but I'll be back later Red. I promise I'll take care of you till you're ready to go home.. for now.. I suppose keeping you here is a little selfish on my part.. but I won't abandon you. Have sweet dreams Red." The voice got farther and a click was heard. Darkness surrounded him for one last time.

\-----

Red heard a faint beeping. That was the first thing he realized. He could finally see when he opened his eye... the other seemed to be covered. The bandages were uncomfortable, itchy and it ached a little. The pain was more bearable than he realized though, thankfully.

How he got into this mess?.. He couldnt recall a thing. The beeping slowly started to quicken with his realization till it alerted a nurse who came in rather quickly. 

It was a human lady, and she seemed to hesitate a second when she saw Red awake.   
Red was panicking, he sat up too quickly and the nurse called for backup. 

"F-fuck!" Red gasped and put a hand over where his soul was. His vision went dark for a moment as pain consumed his whole body. He let out a painful cry as he was gently pushed back down and a cold fluid was entered into his i.v. 

The fluid quickly acted as pain relief and Red's breath slowed as he sobbed for air. It numbed him up a little and his soul calmed finally. The beeping was slowing down to a steady pulse and Red hummed. Then he noticed someone was speaking to him.

A short blue eyed skeleton was gently rubbing Red's arm as he spoke, "-see everything's going to be okay Red, there we go. Breathe in- breathe out, yes just like that.." the smaller smiled with kindness shining in his eyes. 

"You gave us quite the fright Mr. Red, you've been in such a fragile state the past few weeks so please don't move around too quickly without assistance." Blue eyes was softly spoken. He turned his head to look at someone else in the room, "You go ahead and leave I'll stay here to check on him." 

The other nurse left with only a nod, looking pale. Red didnt look at her though. He stared at the Blue eyed angel that stood before him.

"d-dunno... h-happened?" Red's own voice was brittle, creaky even. He gave a low whine to blue eyes when the smaller seemed to freeze up as he looked back to Red.

"Red.. please tell me what is your full name, do you know what city you are in, and what year is it?" The smaller skeleton kept gently rubbing Red's arm. 

Red stared at him blankly with lidded eyes and he slightly shook his head. "can't..." he murmured. He just couldn't remember. The reality seemed to sadden blue eyes. Red reached up to touch Blue eyes cheekbone and the smaller smiled and leaned into the touch before Red put his arm back down.

"Well.. it makes sense. You were in a very traumatic situation Red. There was a bullet shot through your skull and the impact created quite the crack in your skull. You were found with no identification but thankfully your name was written in the tags of your clothes.. or at least we hope it's your name." Blue eyes cracked a larger smile. The smile was infectious, and so Red copied the smile and closed his eye. He was too out of it to react to blue eyes' words. 

Blue eyes let out a deep sigh, "I'll tell you more when you wake up again, let's get you a warm blanket so you can sleep peacefully okay Red?" He said mostly to fill the silence. 

Blue eyes left for a moment and Red waited for him to come back. When he felt warmth envelope him he opened his eyes and Blue eyes smiled sweetly. "Go ahead and rest, I promise not to leave till you're asleep." The whisper was back and Red hummed at his words. He seemed to accept whatever Blue eyes was saying and his own crimson eye closed and he drifted off without another peep.


	2. How Do You Comfort An Unconscious Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is honestly trying his best with what he's got. Unfortunately he isn't as strong as he thinks he is.

Sans definitely thought this was some sort of trap.. at first. You'd be surprised on how many people came in with gunshot wounds. Even so, when the brother of your enemy comes in with gunshot wounds what are you supposed to do? Sans wasn't fucking around with life or death. So he did what he was supposed to do and he helped heal the poor guy. 

At least none of the staff knew who Red was. He lived off the grid with his 'family'. His family who lived a whole country away. His family who ran a whole fucking drug trade overseas. How did Sans get himself in these situations? 

"Hah.. maybe he wont even recognize me as Gaster's heir... yeah no biggie he's only in the fucking Fell Family" Sans groaned loudly and buried his face into his hands. 

He was finally home in his apartment after a long night of working. He would normally be asleep right now but he couldnt stop thinking about how Red came in, basically non responsive but his soul went on even with all the trauma his body was in. The bullet went straight through Reds skull, the hole wasnt too bad but too many cracks had formed and not all were able to be healed. 

Sans started to panic as his thought muddled and he felt a tear slide down his face. This was just so fucked up. Only time would help Red. Time in which Sans didn't know he had. 

"You need to calm down-" Sans frantically had called up his brother when he was sure he was alone. He explained through rushed, harsh breaths what happened and how Red came into the hospital. He was 100% sure Red was part of the Fell family. After all he had found Fell's family Crest in Reds pants pocket. 

Papyrus' voice rang through the phone quickly, "Panicking about Fell's brother isn't going to help anyone, in fact it is entirely possible Fell may cooperate with us if you help get Red back on his feet and back home. Look I will personally tell Dad about what happened so get some rest okay?" Papyrus always knew what to say to calm Sans down. 

"Y-yeah alright thanks... I'll let you know when Red wakes up and I'll make sure he recovers. God... you should have seen the wound Paps. He isn't going to be the same after he wakes up.." Sans voice wavered and Papyrus made a worried noise. 

"I'll go visit Red while you are asleep. You know I can probably heal him a bit better than anyone there so don't worry too much. Now rest okay? For me?" Papyrus had a real talent. 

Unfortunately it wasn't something he would show off, the healing of a soul. It was great for the Gaster family but not something that should be public. Who knows who would try to get their hands on Papyrus if they found out he could heal the being of a soul. 

Sans gulped, "alright... goodnight bro, I'll call you when I can next. Stay safe."

"And to you too. Goodnight" Papyrus' voice calmed Sans down and he hung up and laid in his twin bed. 

Moonlight lit up the room faintly, but not enough for him to stay awake. He thought about what Papyrus said for a few moments before he slowly fell asleep. 

His alarm woke him up in mid day. The sun was covered by clouds. It was late autumn and the days were slowly getting colder and colder. He groaned and curled up in his covers before throwing them off with a sigh and getting up. 

Sans worked the graveyard shift. He found night time to be much more comforting. So when he went in that night and clocked in he was relieved by the fact that Red was still asleep and unresponsive. Good, he didnt have to deal with the Fell families wrath yet. 

Sans was tasked with mundane tasks before he went on to Reds room. His soul softened at the depressing sight of the larger skeleton. Red had bandages wrapped around his skull that was leaking a bit of marrow, and his bones were caked with sweat. 

Sans walked over after closing the door and he first silently changed Red's bandage to a cleaner one. He made sure to keep things as clean as they could be and then he got a small bucket and a few washcloths. 

"Why.. why were you here of all places?.. Who shot you?" Sans murmured under his breath as he filled the bucket up with warm soapy water. He glanced towards the unconscious skeleton and grimaced.

He only just noticed how Red's bones were too pale and how no one seemed to notice some mud and loose gravel stuck in the ridges of some of Red's bones. 

"Let's get you cleaned up Red. I know if I were in your situation, I wouldn't want to lay in filth like this." He gulped and slowly started working on Reds neck, getting him clean and slowly working his way down and humming as he thought.

Red had to at least have a foot on Sans. He was bigger, from his hands to his feet. 

The room was warm and more calm as Sans worked. The hospital was busy outside the door but thankfully he couldnt hear much of it with how thick the walls and door were. He lightheartedly traced over scars Red had gotten over the years, making up stories in his head on how Red got them. Perhaps from a brawl?

He had seen Fell multiple times in the past when his father dragged him to some jobs. Fell was tall and lean. He radiated power and control. Sans would quake if he weren't so used to that same aura from his father. Fell though didn't seem to have any scars that were showing. Though he's never exactly seen the other nude. 

Sans coughed embarrassed of his own thoughts and he shook his head and focused on Red again.

This was definitely a calmer alternative to what Sans originally thought he would be doing tonight. His mind wandered however, to why Red was in his families territory. He hoped Red had answers for him.. but he also knew health wise the longer Red stayed asleep, the more likely something bad could happen. 

While lost in his thoughts and the beeping of the monitor in the room he didn't notice when  
his soul slowly started lighting up a little more than it should've been. 

It was only when it tried calling out for the one laying in the hospital bed when Sans noticed something was off. Sans blinked and looked up at Reds soul underneath his ribs. He hadnt really looked at it for privacy sake till now. He noticed the soul was glowing gently and calling out for Sans' own. 

His eyes slowly widened at the bruised soft red soul. "Oh... oh no.. no no no.. Red.. this.. fuck your brother is going to flip.. my Father is going to shit bricks..." Sans freaked out a little as the red soul made it's way out to Sans' hands. 

His breath hitched; the soul fit perfectly in his small hands. It reacted to his touch when he slowly rubbed it but Red didn't react.  
Sans slowly went to go sit near a window and he held the soul closer. "Red.. if you're here.. please, please get through this.. make it through.. I- I dont know much about you, but I know if I lost my brother.. I wouldnt be the same. Wake up- for Fell." Sans whispered to the soul. The soul that chose him. 

Sans stayed inside the room for the rest of the night, letting Red's soul snuggle up to his own, making it feel warm, tingly. Without Red's conscience his soul wouldn't make proper decisions, and fuck was this a bad decision on Sans' part but he needed Red to wake up. He would try any option he had to make it a reality.

What he didnt plan was how much he started to care for his supposed enemy. He tried to talk to Red every night, tried to ease Reds soul and keep him warm. Sans also tried to be as professional as he could about it but.. his soul had accepted Reds own so doing anything professional was bound to be hard.

It wasn't till a few more weeks later after many silent nights and many talkative ones on Sans part, when Red woke up with a yell. Sans was immediately called in, being his primary nurse. Sans came running, the first thing he notice was the feral, scared look in Red's eye. 

Sans ordered the other nurse to give Red fluid soul morphine. He gently pushed Red back to lay down and he rubbed Red's arm gently. 

"Alright it's going to be okay, Red come on- focus on me big guy. Please oh God, see, everything's going to be okay Red, there we go. Breathe in- breathe out, yes just like that" Sans let out a relieved sigh and he smiled when Red looked at him in a daze. Though Red's face twisted in confusion and he drooled slightly. 

Sans held in a laugh, information was more important right now. He had the nurse leave.

He told Red Red to stay laid down unless he had assistance when he got up. Then Red spoke, oh god when he spoke it sent a shiver down Sans spine, not because of how he sounded, but because of what Red said. 

He.. he didnt know what happened. Very bad things went through Sans head. The most prominent was, despite waking up- Red most likely would wake up with some memories missing. 

Unfortunately as he asked Red further questions the only thing Red replied with was that he, "couldn't". 

Sans felt his soul drop but then Red reached up with a worried face. He gently touched Sans face and Sans leaned into the touch absentmindedly. 

He hadn't expected Red to flirt with him about his eyes though. It must've just been because Red was so out of it.. yeah that had to be it. So he ignored the flirting.

"Well.. ahem- it makes sense. You were in a very traumatic situation Red. There was a bullet shot through your skull and the impact created quite the crack in your skull. You were found with no identification but thankfully your name was written in the tags of your clothes.. or at least we hope it's your name."

He trailed off slightly when he noticed Red focused on his eyes again. Sans groaned internally and he smiled and held in another laugh when Red copied his smile. He wanted so badly to wipe the drool off his face but decided against it for now.

Sans decided to let Red rest a bit more since he had morphine in his system now so he got a warm blanket and burrito'ed Red and told him he would stay till Red fell asleep.

When Sans was sure Red was asleep again he sighed and cleaned his mouth finally. "Please fucking remember something when you wake up... please.." Sans begged softly and he sat down and rubbed Reds skull. 

"Don't leave him behind-" Sans choked up.  
The suffocating sound of the monitor filled the room once more.


	3. Red Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red doesn't know how to handle his situation.  
> Please send him an angel.

Red woke up slowly to the sunshine coming through the window. It made him groan and cover his eye. It felt too early to be awake despite the sun being higher in the sky. Red slowly uncovered his eye and glanced around the sterile room. White walls, white slightly dotted tile flooring, a few blue chairs by the window, and two doors in the room. One presumably leading to the bathroom, the other had a window and from what he could see, it was a hallway. 

He slowly gathered his thoughts, "hosp'l.." he mumbled and nodded to himself. Red understood his situation once he realized he didnt know much about his life. There were faint bits, nothing that he could fully grasp though. As if his memories were shreds of paper after a hurricane occurred. You would never find all the pieces after that. 

This didn't mean for one second that he was okay with it though. He was absorbing the information like a sponge, and letting it simmer for a bit.

He took a deep breath and recalled the events from last night, a dull ache settled in his chest when he remembered the Blue eyed nurse who had been quite kind. 

He shrugged off the ache and took in more of his surroundings before he noticed a small dry washcloth on the table next to his bed and a few remotes. He blinked with his one good eye and reached for a remote curiously. 

Red grabbed the one that had a thick wire coming out of it. He slowly started pressing buttons on it, hoping one of them called a nurse to him. Maybe it would be the blue eyed one.

Unsurprisingly a voice came through sounding surprised. "Mr. Red? Are you awake?"

Red grumbled, of course he was, he wouldn't of pressed the button if he wasn't. He found his voice lost for a few moments before he croaked out, "yea.. some'n b-bring water" he slurred into the remote. 

"Alright sir, someone will be there in a moment," the voice rang out a bit more alert. 

Red set the remote down and looked at his hand it was scarred up a bit, but so was the other. He wondered how he got them. Well.. he wondered how he ended up here anyway. The situation obviously seemed dire. He felt as if he had been hit by a few boulders but the pain wasn't as bad as it could have been.

A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door and a nurse came in. Red slumped a little when he found it wasn't the one he had been hoping for. 

Instead this nurse was quite tall, he had fur all over his body and upon his head were horns. Red stared a little and then looked down, the nurse wore simple blue scrubs and had a few water bottles in his hands. 

"We're glad to finally see you are awake Mr. Red. I'm nurse Asgore Dreemurr; I'm your primary daytime nurse. We'd like to get you a bit more settled today for comfort sake. I was told you were thirsty so perhaps we'll get your thoat- or um- well let's just get your voice feeling better." He chuckled lightly and set two bottles down and opened one up and handed it to Red. 

Red hummed at Asgore's words and slowly sipped on the water. "Wha-hospital 'm I in?" Red asked. 

"Well you're in Providence Ebott Medical Center. You were admitted about three and a half weeks ago under the care of one of the night time nurse's brothers. They've been visiting often and taking well care of you. Unfortunately that's all I know about them but feel free to ask anything you want. I'll answer to the best of my abilities Mr. Red." Asgore grinned and checked Reds vitals as he busied himself with the water.

Red sipped on the cold water a bit more as the nurse spoke and thought back to the nurse from the previous night. Surely that nurse was the one he was talking of that was 'taking care of him' as Asgore put it. There were more pressing matters though than that pretty nurse.

"-at happ'nd" he coughed out and groaned, drinking a bit more water afterwards. 

Asgore slowly helped Red sit up and adjusted his bed. "-There we go, take your time, now as for what happened to you, you were found downtown in an alleyway with a gunshot wound through the skull. We got there as soon as we got the call but you were found laying alone by some passerbys. Do you remember anything from that night?" He answered the skeleton who had just finished the bottle of water.

Red handed the bottle off and shook his head lightly. "N'thin.." he huffed lightly and looked away. He didn't want to see the pity look he knew the Goat man was giving him. 

Red tried looking anywhere but at Nurse Asgore. He succeeded for now and played nervously with the edge of the white blanket that was laid upon him. Asgore saw this and got up and got a warmer blanket. "It is a little chilly in here, would you like a new blanket?" He spoke softly so Red wouldn't be too alarmed. 

Red huffed but nodded a little. Red felt quite.. uncomfortable in the light blue hospital gown but Asgore said nothing of it and just exchanged blankets with Red, "would you like warm socks as well?" He asked. 

Red once again nodded and finally started to watch Asgore as he set the blanket into a hamper. 

"I'll be right back, please drink more water if you can, it's important to stay hydrated." He left and quickly came back as Red was struggling to open another bottle. Asgore cracked a little smile and helped with the bottle before putting the new warm socks on his feet. 

"Do you have any other questions for me? Would you like food? It'll have to be something light but I can still bring you something." Asgore sat next to the bed and cracked open the other water bottle so Red wouldn't have troubles with that either.

Red drank a little more before asking the question that had been on his mind for awhile.

"M' mem'ries?" He stared down at the water in the bottle, blankly watching it rippled when he moved his hand.

"Well.. there's always hope correct? Don't give up. We've heard of all kinds of cases." Asgore hinted, not wanting Red to feel hopeless about the loss of his memories. That answer however was not what Red wanted to hear. 

So even though Asgore had been polite about it, Red's thoughts went dark and he sunk back into the bed.

Though to be honest, Red didn't just feel hopeless. He felt sick; he lost a huge chunk of his life- just like that. He didn't have family that cared enough to visit him either... just some nice strangers who were trying to what? Take care of him? Probably for a price.. Red felt a knot form in his non existent throat and he squeezed his eye shut. He felt anger at himself for thinking like that. Surely that pretty nurse didn't have alternative motives. He was a nice nurse who could possibly know Red in some way.

"-eave, l.. leave 'e 'lone" Red tightly got out as he tried to calm down. 

"Red, are you sure? Take deep breaths, you aren't alone. I'm here for you okay? We have therapists on call if you need one, or even service dogs" Asgore tried to cheer Red up.

Reds magic flared into malice and sadness and he glared at Asgore. He wasn't a child he wanted to be alone.

A soft sigh left Asgore's mouth but he respected his command, knowing full well Red needed time to think. 

Nurse Asgore got up and made his way to the door.

"Don't hesitate to press the call button for anything. Even if you just need a shoulder to cry on." Asgore gently closed the door after him and Red let his fist slam down on the sheets of the bed.

He felt so fucking.. useless and childish now for pushing Asgore away despite what he had just been thinking. The ache in his soul got heavier and Red's anxiety spiked. 

He didn't press the call button however.

He could deal with this on his own. He got himself into this situation, he didnt need anyone to help him. Yeah, he could deal with this, he'd go through what he needed to to get through this and if he did have family members, then he'd kick their asses for leaving him like this.

He didn't need to be comforted- nor to be hugged. He didn't want to see the lovely blue eyed nurse, or be held by him. Though.. Red couldn't help wondering if pretty nurse knew him. Just so he wouldn't be fully alone in this..

But since when were things ever going to go his way?


	4. Sans' Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell can only explain Sans' decision.

The night had not been kind to Sans after Red had fallen asleep. He stayed next to his side for as long as he could till was called for something else. He checked in on Red one final time before he clocked off early in the morning, making sure he left a washcloth on the table just in case it was needed; it most likely wasnt but Sans could never be too sure. 

Sans was picked up from work by Paps. His younger brother gave him a knowing look. "How was work?" He asked I hushed tones, knowing Sans didn't want to be bothered by loud sounds before he went to bed. 

"Well-" he sighed. "Red woke up for a few minutes but we had to drug him a bit because he was in pain and freaking out..." Sans looked into the mirror as they drove away from the hospital. 

"I'll be able to move him to a better room tomorrow if he wakes up again. I can stay longer that way.." 

Papyrus glanced at his tired brother with slight worry and admiration.

"You're a very sweet monster you know that.. are.. you sure you still want to take over-" 

His words were cut short by Sans' frown. "That's a conversation for later. There's something.. well- Red lost his memories" Sans went out and said it, he never liked hiding stuff from Papyrus; even if he hadn't even told the younger about the soul problems on his hands.

"He lost- this is not good. You know fathers going to hold this over Fell's head.." Paps reminded him. 

"Yes Paps, I'm aware. You know he's going to make me do it too-" he choked up and Papyrus noticed immediately.

"This is a conversation for later.." Paps whispered to Sans. He couldn't be more thankful to have such an understanding brother. 

The car ride to Sans' apartment was quiet besides the radio playing 80's classics. Paps said goodnight to Sans and watched as he disappear inside his apartment. He drove off after that, all the way home. 

Sans watched his brother leave through his small dusty window and he went to go make dinner. Microwavable food was his go to, hot pockets for tonight, tomorrow.. probably the next day too. It was more for the flavor. It was all monster food for his own health. 

"I wonder what Red likes.." he mumbled to himself. "Probably something meaty with teeth like those.." he smiled and watched the timer count down, thinking fondly of offering Red vegetables just to see his reactions to something like that. 

A small tired chuckle escaped him and he opened the microwave before it beeped at 0. Papyrus would throw a fit if he saw Sans doing that. 

He yawned loudly and sat on his couch as he ate the hot pockets and turned on the TV. He ended up falling asleep there while trying to stay immersed in a soap opera. Though his eyesockets closed with little fight and he drifted into a dream of what was once a fond memory.

\-----

"Dad! I got a knife!" Sans beamed up at his father. He had pickpocket it from one of his fathers men. Sans was a ruffian when he was just a little baby bones. He knew perfectly well, however, that his father created crimes. 

Sans admired how smart he was though, his father, even after loosing his wife, stood strong with his two young sons, bringing them up in the life of crime. 

"Sans put that back where you got it, I can make you a better one-" his father scoffed and glanced up to Sans from his reading chair.  
Sans ran down the hall and just set it down in the hallway before running back. 

His father was expecting him back and he had set his book down. He lifted Sans into his lap. "I've got a surprise for you, you know the Blaster family?" His father asked with a smile. 

Sans slowly nodded, remembering Boss Blaster was a very old friend of his father. 

"Well he has two sons too, and one of them are coming over while Boss Blaster helps me with something. Think you can play nice while I work?" He asked his son.

Sans eyes widened and he smiled wisely. "Absolutely!" Sans never had anyone his age over. It was always his fathers men or the occasional trespasser. 

His father smiled and set Sans back down. "Good now go clean your room, Fell will be brought to your room when he arrives." 

Sans ran immediately to his room and he started to clean. As he cleaned his vision got hazy and then he became more alert when there was a knock at the door. He jumped up and went to open the door. 

Sans beamed but his smile slowly disappeared when there stood a tall skeleton dressed in a black suit and he glared down at Sans. He came into the room, passed the frozen Sans and Sans shivered. The room was freezing. 

"I know you have him Sans." A gravely voice whispered around the room. He slowly looked back at the tall skeleton who had a gun pointed at Sans. 

"If you know what's best for you and your family.. you'll bring him back to me. If not.." The tall skeleton pulled the trigger and Sans flinched, hearing the bullet and waiting for the pain. The pain never came. 

Instead when he opened his eyes and turned to look where the bullet hit, Sans soul went cold as he saw his baby bro-

\-----

Sans woke up in a cold sweat with a scream. The dream- it had been a nightmare- he rarely had nightmares. It started out as an innocent dream.. the first time he met Fell, but fuck. 

Sans jumped up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up magic because of the last image in his head. 

He sobbed into the toilet and sat there for a few more minutes before he got up. He took an ice cold shower to wake himself up and sober up from his dark thoughts. 

He kept reminding himself it was just a dream, Fell had no idea where his brother was or where Red was, nor did he reach out to them. The last thing he would do is try and contact Sans by dream. 

He let out a slow breath as he washed himself thoroughly. It was time to have a little chat with his brother. He needed brotherly advice and hugs. Sans dressed and cleaned his plate before going to get his phone. 

He quick dialed his brother and waited for him to pick up. He let out a sigh of relief when Papyrus answered. "Hello? Sans are you ok? It's still way to early for you to be up." 

Sans sat on his bed, "yeah.. I just wanted to talk to you. You know, just making sure you're okay-" he was cut off by Papyrus who said, "-sans? Do you want me to come over?" He asked.

Sans looked up to the ceiling and he cracked, "yeah- please" he whispered, trying to hold back from crying. He spent years watching people fall by his fathers hands. But when it was Papyrus he couldn't act alright. 

He heard the sound of a car starting and he wiped his eyes, "I'll see you in a few minutes Sans." 

Fuck his brother was amazing.

"Alright, see you in a bit," he replied before hanging up and he went to clean up his livingroom before his bro arrived which was surprisingly sooner than he expected.

A persistent knocking on the door brought Sans out of his thoughts and when he opened the door he was immediately hugged by Papyrus and brought further inside. Sans hugged back and buried his face into Paps scarf. 

"Sans- come on it's alright, everything's going to be fine." He whispered against his older brothers skull. He had seen Sans this way one time too many. "Will you tell me why you're distressed?" He asked.

Sans mumbled into the scarf and Papyrus pulled back a little, "You'll have to repeat yourself, I can't quite hear you" he smiled as he sat down on the couch. 

Sans sighed and looked down. "It was a nightmare.. stupid reason I know.. but it just felt too real you know?" He tried to reason. Paps understood all to well though and he nodded. 

"Do you want to talk about it or something else?" He asked. He only smiled when Sans decided to change the subject. 

"You're going to be moving Red today if he wakes up correct? Are you.. excited about it? If I'm correct that'll mean you'll only be working on his floor in case he's in need of your help correct?" Papyrus changed the subject for his brother who was fixing his scarf.

"Yeah basically.. I'm going to bring Red's pin too of his family Crest in case he remembers it." Sans smiled lightly and Papyrus glanced away. 

"About that..." he mumbled. 

Sans cringed back, "oh god.. you told dad didn't you?" Sans groaned when Paps nodded.

"He said, as an order, to try not to jog Red's memory.. he can do the necessary rehab for his body and eye socket.. but dad doesn't want Red to remember things.." Papyrus explained. 

This made Sans pissed. As the next Boss it was reasonable but as Red's chosen soul mate and personal Nurse; Sans felt nothing but anger. 

"You can't expect me to roll with this, Red is a living, breathing monster! I wo-"

"Father says if you don't he will cut all funds for Red's stay in the hospital, and he'll kill Red himself.." Papyrus cut in quickly and his sockets widened when Sans froze. Hes never seen his brother so.. so lost. 

Sans didn't process what his brother had said at first but when it sank in he went a little limp in his brothers arms. How could he choose between his loyalty to his family, and the skeleton he was trying to make flourish who he was supposed to protect with his soul, his whole being? It wasn't something he wanted to do.. but-

Sans numbly shook his head. "Tell father.. alright, I won't try and jog Red's memory.." Sans got off his brothers lap and his hands went to his head. 

"Sans.. I'm so sorry- I don't know why you're so held up on Red, but I respect any decision you make..." when Sans didnt reply Papyrus hugged him lightly. "I'll pick you up after your shift." He whispered and he left Sans standing in the middle of the livingroom.

He would keep Red safe from his family. No. Matter. What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was somewhat sad to write, but what's done is done.


	5. You Can Have Dessert Too Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets his new hospital room and now he finally knows his Blue-eyed nurse's name.

Red managed to ask for some food at some point. The fluids he had been getting for nutrients could be lived off of but he wasn't always going to be hooked up to the stupid hospital i.v. 

He ended up staring out the window as he ate. His gaze landed on the tall towering buildings he was slightly above. He found out the hospital was placed on a hill and a few of them were surrounding. It was quite the labyrinth.   
Besides the buildings there were homes, a river could also be seen from his position which was sort of breathtaking when the sun started to set. 

Red stayed quiet most of the day, not wanting anyone company for the moment. Then however he was told he was being switched to a different room. 

He groaned a bit, he had just gotten used to this room too damn it. He crossed his arms and sulked under the blanket he was given as they pushed his whole bed to a new floor, at least it was a higher floor he supposed. His sulking went away when he finally saw the room. It was definitely an upgrade.

"These rooms are reserved for patients staying for awhile. Of course we are working for you to be healthy, be able too see out of that eye of yours, and be able to use your legs, hands, and magic fluently. Do you have any worries, comments, or concerns?" Nurse Asgore had helped move Red.

Red was however still taking in the room. From his bed he first noticed his larger, clearer TV attached to the wall directly in front of him. There were paintings over the walls of landscapes he had never seen before. His window was also much bigger and facing the sunset, there was two chairs and table next to that view. Then there was a mini fridge and a door leading to the bathroom which was most likely also impressive.

"'S p'rfct-" Red mumbled sloppily, not really trying with his words as he took in the view some more. Asgore's eyes softened and he nodded. "I'll bring you more water in the meantime. Your night time nurse will be here in about an hour, do you feel comfortable with how you are?" He asked before he left.

Red felt comfortable all right. He nodded to Asgore who then left at Red's confirmation. 

Then he realized nurse Asgore said the night time nurse was going to be here soon. Red gasped and when Asgore came back he asked for a pen and paper. Asgore happily got those for the skeleton. He set them on the tableside where Red could easily reach before he finally left. 

Red.. felt nervous for some reason. He didn't remember much about what the pretty nurse said, but Red did remember complimenting the smaller and he blushed. Red gulped and wrote down a few things in his excitement. 

His thoughts focused on the pretty nurse, so for a moment he forgot about his problems. He felt silly about -his crush- but he wasn't about to stop himself from having this little bit of happiness. 

Red watched the time tick down slowly, he practically shooed Nurse Asgore out when Asgore came in to say goodnight, pretending if Asgore left quicker then Blue eyes would come in sooner. 

Red growled at the clock on the wall a minute after the clock struck 6pm. He tapped the pen on the paper as he glanced back and forth between the door and the clock. Then a knock was heard and Reds soul did a flip.

He tried to play it cool and he laid back- and pretended to be asleep. Why? He cringed to himself but then the door opened and he calmed his breath. 

"Mr. Red? Oh," it was him Red realized. Blue eyes. 

He heard small footsteps come over to his bedside and he heard the smaller hum softly as his vitals were checked. 

Red took that moment to pretend to wake up with an overdramatic yawn and stretch.   
Blue eyes let out a giggle at the sight and Red glanced at him with a light blush upon his bones.

"Did you sleep well Red? You're looking quite refreshed," blue eyes teased and checked Reds bandages. They needed to be changed. 

Red cleared his throat and his blush deepened, he held up his piece of paper to blue eyes. Blue eyes took it carefully and read the paper with a calm smile and he chuckled softly. 

In scribbled rushed writing Red had wrote, 'Hello Blue eyes, it was quite rude of you to drug and dash on me. I woulda at least appreciated ur name sweetheart. And at least leave the drugs till the 3rd date ;) xoxo -ReD'

"You have such a way with words Mr. Red. I'm sorry, things were quite chaotic last night weren't they? My name is Sans. Sans Comic. I'll try and remember that advice for the third date as well" Sans joked lightheartedly. He thought it was charming. Red was very charming. 

Red beamed when he finally found out Sans' name. 

"Is there any reason why you wrote this down instead of asking?" Sans asked and got bandages for Red. He came back and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"'s quick'r" Red replied in a soft growl, still trying to flirt with his nurse. 

Sans blinked and simply hummed, forcing down his blush. "I don't mind either way, but slurred speech is something we are going to have to work on too. So please speak to me whenever you want. Trust me, I don't mind hearing your voice at all Red."

Sans slowly took off Reds bandages with gloves hands. Red stayed still for the process, not wanting to be in any sort of pain anymore. 

Sans quickly checked on the wound and hummed. "It is definitely looking better, still needs some time before we try and see out of it though, is it in any pain, and itching or tenderness?" Sans slowly traced a finger over it but Red felt that it just ached. Though where Sans traced it left a sweet tingle. 

He wanted Sans to touch it more. "C'n ya cle'n et?" Red asked and looked at Sans with his one good eye. 

Sans nodded and hummed, "Of course. Let me get a warm washcloth." He hummed and went to the restroom for a second and came back with a cloth. "Alright big guy, stay still for a second, I'll be as gentle as possible-" Sans trailed off slightly as he took care of Red's wound. 

Red closed his good eye and focused on his nurse taking care of him. Damn, he should get into accidents more often. Maybe not bullet kinds but the kind that required some 'cleaning'.

Sans bandaged the skull afterwards and he cleaned up before returning to Reds side.   
Red tilted his head, wondering what made his nurse blush this time. He didnt think too much into it though as Sans asked him if he wanted food.

"Ya, I co'ld 'o fer s'me gr'b" Red smiled his very toothy grin. He slyly let one of his hands rest on Sans' and Sans only glanced down and he stuttered. "L-let me get you a menu." He got up quickly and got the menu from the counter, making Red chuckle lightly and he came back with it. 

Sans helped Red read the menu. "I'll 'ry tha ravi-ol-i" Red sounded out and looked to Sans proudly. Sans giggled and nodded, "Good job, I'll order that for you. Do you want any sweets 'sweetheart'?" Sans teased and Red immediately zoned in on the dessert section. 

He pointed to something and showed Sans who only nodded. "Alright, I'll make the call big guy." Sans said and set the menu to the side with a small lazy smile.

Red's eyes stayed focused on his nurse, taking everything about him in. His soul was thumping nervously still. He put a hand over his ribs where it was hidden. His foggy mind didn't let him know why he was feeling this way though. 

He wondered if Sans would tell him..


	6. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans knows it's for the best. It doesn't make things easier though.

Sans had expected Red to be awake when he arrived. From what he heard, Red liked his new room but he had been grumpy all day. Sans pushed down the urge to go comfort his Red. He needed to keep himself distant, it would be hard but Sans had been trained for much worse. Or so he thought.

Sans opened the door and saw Red was asleep and he was surprised, but as he came closer he smiled and checked Red's vitals, sure enough Red was awake. He even dramatically woke up for show. 

His soul was calling out for Red's but he didnt seem to notice at all. It slightly hurt him but Red made it up with his bountiful flirting. It made things harder when Sans was cleaning Red's wound, when Red leaned forward slightly and his soul glowed prettily for Sans. 

Truth be told, Sans missed holding Red's pretty soul, it calmed him down when he was overthinking. It was too dangerous now to hold Red's soul.. since Red was finally conscious. His soul could firmly make decisions bonding wise. 

Sans decided neither of them needed that burden right now. So he simply asked Red about food and Red lit up, definitely hungry. 

Sans loved helping Red read the menu, Red's mind seemed to have reverted him into a somewhat innocent state. Somewhat. Though it was probably for the best.

When Red finally decided Sans called the cafeteria for the food to be brought to them and Sans ordered himself a salad. He wanted to see if Red would try it. 

When he hung up Red was looking at Sans and rubbing his ribs gently with a light frown upon his face. 

"Red? Are you alright? Are you in any pain?" Sans came over to his side immediately and placed a hand over Red's own. Red looked at the smaller hand and he he moved to gently hold it. "'ans.. s-sans," Red drawled out and looked up at the nurse. 

Sans gulped a little as Red spoke, "s-sol 'eels f'nny round ya.." he mumbled and sighed in relief once he got the words out. 

Sans eyes softened immensely and with his other hand he gently touched the others cheekbone. "That's perfectly normal Red, especially after waking up after a coma, it's your soul telling you I'm someone trustworthy because it recognizes me as someone that saved your life." He lied. 

Sans felt dirty about lying to his chosen. His own soul fell slightly but Red seemed to like his answer. Red gently rubbed Sans' hand and nodded slowly at his words, absorbing the information. "Yer 'n ang'l," Red practically purred out. The compliment made Sans feel even guiltier but he just rubbed the others hand gently. 

"I'm just doing my job big guy, but thank you. I'll try my best to keep you healthy and get you feeling better." Sans glanced down when he saw the hopeful look on Red's face. 

"'N -ma mem'ries?" Red asked and Sans tried not to flinch. With a heavy feeling Sans just smiled and nodded his head. 

"We will do everything in our power to help get your memories back Red." His soul beat uneasily at the words and at Reds expression. 

Sans was the lowest of the low and he knew it. So he cleared his throat and asked, "Do you want to play a card gave with me Red?" He tried to change the subject. Red immediately said yes, anything to keep the nurse's attention. 

Sans hummed, trying to shake the ever growing guilt, and went to a drawer labeled "games". There was plenty in there but he just got out the cards. "Here we go, we'll play something simple." Sans said and sat down next to the bed and he pulled the table close. 

Sans explained the game they were playing and how to play it. He shuffled the deck and handed Red seven cards. The two played 'Go Fish' till Red's food came and Sans cleaned up.

"Food's here Red, are you okay eating on your own or do you need my help cutie?" Sans let slipped and Red grinned. 

"N-no 'elp" he replied and ate on his own as Sans drank some water to calm himself down from his 'cutie' comment. Surprisingly Red ate the ravioli quickly. So Sans brought out the salad. "That was pretty good huh? I bet this is good too~" Sans said innocently. 

Red looked at the greens and snatched it up from Sans' hands with curiosity and he started stuffing it in his mouth, till he realized it wasn't good at all. There was barely any flavor in the green stuff. 

Red slowly set the salad to the side and Sans chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't like it.. here hand it to me, I'll eat it and you can have your dessert ok?"

It had been funny to see Red try and eat it, he even had some lettuce stuck in between his teeth now. Sans would help him get it out after they ate.

"'kay" Red agreed and they switched. Red was much happier with the chocolate slice he got.   
Sans ate the rest of the salad with no problem. Sans once again cleaned up Red's area and he came back. Red was moving his bed to lay down.

"Hold on, let's get you cleaned up too, you don't want to go to bed feeling dirty right?" Sans went and got out a toothpick and a napkin. He helped Red clean himself up and he threw the garbage away after.

"You feeling sleepy finally big guy?" Sans asked softly as he gently rubbed Red's arm. Red nod slightly, feeling full and tired. Sans soul felt satisfied with the look Red was giving him. "Would you like a warm blanket Red?" Sans whispered softly and he left when Red nodded. 

Sans quickly came back with the blanket and he tucked Red in with ease, being used to doing so by now. "All cozy?" Sans mumbled questionably.

Red hummed, "yea.. cozy" he whispered to Sans and gave his nurse a cute grin. 

Sans sat down after turning the light off. "Alright, get some sleep for me, I'll be here till 4 in the morning." Sans whispered to the sleepy Red. He simply nodded and he got one of his hands free only to hold Sans' in a soft grip. Sans held Reds hand with both of his, one inside Red's grip, the other one was on top of Red's grip. 

Sans watched Red slowly drift off to sleep and he wallowed in self pity. He couldn't go back from this.. but he wouldn't ever let his father kill Red. Never.

With a heavy soul Sans pressed a gentle kiss to Red's hand as he slept. "Sweet dreams Red.." he mumbled and watched Reds soul pulse through the blanket. It desperately wanted to go to Sans but he didnt let it. 

Red ended up sleeping the rest of Sans' shift. So Sans spent the rest of it making sure Red was comfortable and before he left, Sans placed the breakfast menu by Red on the table and said goodbye as he left to clock out and leave.

 

Papyrus was there waiting for Sans as he said he would be. His younger brother had his guard up as Sans walked over. Sans had that lost look on his face again, he didn't look to well at all and it worried the younger skeleton. Sans had always been the strong one, not scared of anything- till now that is.

Papyrus slowly made his way over to where his brother had stopped, worried Sans was hurt. After looking him over for any injuries Papyrus began to realize this was not an outside problem. He saw a glimpse of Sans' poor slow beating soul and he wrapped his arms around Sans. 

Papyrus was no child, he could see a grief ridden soul from a mile away with his special ability. No amount of his magic could even begin to fix it though. That was on Sans alone.

Sans didn't even realize he was being hugged till Papyrus lifted him up and set him down in the passenger seat. "Sans... you know I'm here if you want to talk. I'll always be here for you. If- if it is something personal.. I promise not to tell dad." Papyrus whispered to his older brother as the other slowly buckled up.

The younger stood there for a seconds in the otherwise empty parking garage before Sans nodded.

"I-i'll tell you." Sans spoke calmly after a moment with only a slight waver in his voice.

"Promise that it stays between us though." Sans whispered back and Papyrus immediately promised to do so as he went to get into the drivers side.

Sans was quiet the rest of the way to his apartment though. His brother was patient, knowing if Sans was going to tell him then he needed to collect his thoughts. 

He invited Paps in when they got to the dingy apartment; Sans kept his eyes to the floor as they walked into the livingroom.

It wasn't until the two were sitting on the soft blue couch when Sans finally let his demeanor drop. He proceeded to tell Papyrus everything..


	7. Cheesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red panics but thankfully Nurse Asgore knows how to help.

Red had made a very bad decision. He tried to get out of bed without held and currently he was laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. The lights were decorative, made to look like stars. He focused on them instead of the pounding in his head. He didn't try to call for help, knowing someone would come eventually. He was right.

The door was knocked upon and Red let out a grunt. 

"Red? Red! What happened!?" Nurse Asgore made his way over rather quickly to the skeleton on the ground. The Nurse slowly helped him up after checking for any damage. Red was a little shaken but otherwise fine. 

"Jus' wanna walk roun'.." Red groaned at how the nurse handled him, like something fragile. Couldn't he just get out of the bed for a bit? 

Asgore had put him sitting on the edge of the bed and he hummed. "I can get you a walker if you are feeling up to standing around a little, I can walk you down the hallway, there is a bench I'm sure you'd like to sit at, it's next to a big window." Asgore fixed Red's hospital gown as he spoke and picked up the fallen blanket. 

Red nodded immediately, anything to get him on his feet. He watched Nurse Asgore put the blanket in the hamper and get Red some slip resistant socks. The nurse leaned down and put the socks on Red, switching them out with the ones he had given him the day before. 

"I'll be quick, drink some water for me alright?" Asgore smiled as Red hummed and nodded. He grabbed the water bottle on the bed and looked at the menu next to the water bottle. 

He smiled fondly, thinking of how nice the nurses were to him. He picked up the menu after drinking some water and he looked it over. He was alone for a few minutes before deciding to order breakfast when Nurse Asgore got back. Hopefully breakfast would be here when he got back from his walk. 

Asgore walked in with a folded up walker and he came to Red's side. Red explained as best as he could what he wanted from the menu and Asgore called the cafeteria to make the order. Afterwards he came back and opened up the walker.

"Let's take it slow, we don't want you falling over again, hold onto the handles, yes like that-" Asgore slowly helped Red to his feet and helped him walk a few steps before Red said he could do it without the furry nurse's help.

Asgore took a step back to give Red some space and Red took a deep breath as he made his way over to the door with wobbly knees. Asgore felt proud watching Red move around. He went over and helped open the door and they made their way to the bench Asgore had been talking about. 

Red took a seat and smiled at the view. He sat in front of a rather large, ceiling to floor, window. Asgore stood behind him and looked out the window as well. It was quiet in the hallway but the sun was only just rising.

Red stayed silent for a few moments, he had a strange feeling weighing upon him. He tried his best to piece the feeling together. 

He gulped and watched the river for a bit. Asgore looked at him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Red? Does the view remind you of anything?" He questioned in a whisper.

"I- 'ink so.." Red mumbled and started to nervously play with the gown he wore. "'S fuzzy.. I.. 'member runnin'-" Red grimaced and he felt guilty and frightened for some reason as he recalled running down a gravelly path besides the river, passing by the bridge and rafters floating along. He remembered the shocking feeling of being soaked in the cold river and blurry faces of men calling him something.. 

Asgore looked at him quite worried and cut off Red's thoughts for a second. "You remember running? Do you know where or why you were running?" He sat next to Red and calmly rubbed Red's spine in a circle motion for comfort. 

Red squeezed his eye shut and he tried harder to think, he was beginning to feel frustrated at himself, not remembering too much besides the echoing of judgmental laughter and recalls of name calling and threats that had once been thrown his way by the freezing river. 

"Da r'ver- I w-was runnin' by da r'ver-" he choked out. Panic flooded his system and he let out a sob, "th' were gonna 'urt me.. i-if I di'n't leave. 'urt mah soul.." 

Asgore brought him in for a hug to try and calm the weary skeleton. "No one will hurt you, you're safe now Red. Your soul is safe and you're still recovering, come on, it's going to be alright." Asgore calmed him down, letting Red cry it out for a bit. 

"Dunno 'y the're tryin ta make me s'ram.. i- I dunno 'y er what th'y were doin' er why they thr'tened me" Red mumbled cautiously into Asgore's shirt. 

Asgore figured that might have been for the best too.. even though it was somewhat of a memory, it didn't seem like a good one to first recall. Maybe if it helped capture whomever did this to him in the first place.. but Red looked like he hadn't a clue on who it was. Plus the river was quite aways from where Red was found in the alleyway. It could have been a totally different person who did this. 

"Let's try not to dwell on those thoughts for now then okay Red? Hey, your breakfast must be ready by now, do you want to go get something in your system? It might make you feel better." Asgore suggested and smiled kindly at the snot ridden skeleton. 

Red sniffled and nodded, definitely feeling hungry after this mess. He was eager to try the omelet he had ordered. He wiped his face with a tissue Asgore gave him.

Asgore slowly stood and helped Red up, they made their way back to Reds room. Where Red ate his food and watched a movie under Asgore's watch. 

Red felt uneasy but that even started to melt away as he munched on his breakfast.

He found the omelet to be delicious, it had sausage, mushrooms, beef, and cheese all up in it. Oh god the cheese~ Red loved watching the cheese get longer, not wanting to break between his mouth and the fork. It was distracting for sure. 

He was even more curious about milk though. As Asgore had put it, milk made bones stronger. Red had gasped at the news and demanded to be brought milk. 

A small carton of milk was given to Red not too much longer later. He opened it up slowly and drank the milk in three large gulps. He didnt feel different afterwards. Maybe it would take some time?

After Asgore inwardly chuckled at the milk secret he asked Red if he was up for getting a shower. There was a place to sit in there and the shower handle easily came off. 

Red shrugged, "I don' minda sh-ower" he drawled out. He definitely felt like he was in need on a deep clean. 

"Alright let me get you come fresh clothes and soap and I'll help you in." The larger said smiling and he was gone for a few minutes. 

The nurse got came back with just as he said and helped Red out of the bed once more to get him into the bathroom. Asgore helped Red start the shower and left him to do the rest after Red requested so.

Red was happy to finally get some hospital pants and a new nightgown for his top, just in case anything happened they needed quick, easy access to his soul. So no shirt quite yet.

His bandage was also switched out for a cleaner one and Red felt much better. He kept his thoughts off the harmful words replaying in his head, many of which he didn't fully understand. It was a blur of madness in his mind but Asgore was really helping him cope with it.

Instead he played jenga much to Asgores dismay because he just lost every single time. 

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea for the big pawed monster to play such a game, but Red beamed each time he won. So playing wasn't as bad as it could have been, Asgore figured.

He truly was the fluffybuns all his coworkers called him; and even though the nickname bugged him sometimes..

That was not such a bad thing to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffybuns and Jenga don't mix.


	8. Can't You Be Compassionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans thinks over his brothers words and decides to act accordingly.

Daylight had came sooner than expected. The Comic brothers were fast asleep on the couch together. Papyrus had promised not to tell a soul about how Sans was dealing with Red. Sans needed his support badly and he would never turn his back on his older brother. 

When Sans awoke in the middle of the day his head was resting on his brothers leg as he watched TV on low volume. 

Sans yawned and listened to the sounds of what seemed to be a cooking show. He smiled lightly, knowing Papyrus was working on becoming a chef, in college for it actually. It was a valuable asset for the family. You never know when you could need an experienced chef and someone who knows their poison inside and out. 

"Sans I know you're awake you lazy bones. If you get up I'll make you breakfast, you might like it too, it's a new recipe." Papyrus murmured to his, still waking up, brother. He heard Sans sigh and slowly sit up, popping here and there because of the awkward way he slept. 

Papyrus got up and glanced down at Sans, "You wait here, it won't take too long to make at all." Papyrus smiled and hummed before going to the kitchen, leaving Sans alone for a bit.

He blinked wearily at the TV, then to the time. It was one in the afternoon. He wiped his eyes and sighed. Talking with Papyrus had helped somewhat. Sure the weight on his shoulders wasn't completely gone but it had lightened, even if just a bit. 

Papyrus had been happy for him. Happy that Sans had found his chosen, even if that monster was part of the Fell family. His younger brother hadn't cared too much since things were mostly under their control. The other had taken the time to tell him that he had Red wrapped around his finger. That this was something to look forward to, because if Red fell in love with Sans, then Fell would never be able to harm the Gaster family without having to hurt Red as well. 

Sans sunk into the couch, remembering the look on Paps face when he had said that. Unlike Sans, Papyrus didn't live his everyday life in a hospital, being compassionate to every patient, no matter who or what they were. Papyrus grew up watching his father teach Sans about everything. They were killers. That didn't stop Sans from feeling pity for his brother. Pity because Papyrus found glee in having control over most things. Papyrus had killed before but he had also healed many monsters before as well. Monsters mainly named Sans for being a dumbass.

The small skeleton curled up on the couch, thinking to himself on ways to prevent Red from falling for him. He would never forgive himself if Red betrayed the Fell family for his own. Family meant everything and more. They looked out for one another, killed for eachother, confined in eachother. 

Sans gulped, piecing together that Fell probably had no idea his brother was across the sea, in his fathers territory. Fell.. would be here if he knew right? 

Sans shook his head and focused back in the TV. His life was more complicated than it should of been. He could only move forward though, and let things fall into place if he could help it.

Sans was startled by a plate of food appearing in front of his face.

"Here we are, I hope you like it, dad seemed to but I trust your pallet more than his." Papyrus chuckled kindly and Sans grabbed the plate with a small smile. 

"Well it certainly smells delicious bro." He said and scooted over for Paps to sit next to him. He took a bite to eat as his brother sat next to him. 

The food reminded him of home, it always did when it was made by Papyrus. It was a simple meal just made a different way, after all most of Sans' food was microwavable. 

"I love it, thanks Paps you've outdone yourself once again." Sans praised his older brother for the cooking and side hugged him.

The larger hugged him back and let him finish his meal before he cleaning up and did the dishes. "Sans, I'll have to leave, I've got some errands to run. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" 

Sans looked down, he didn't really want to be alone right now but if Papyrus had errands to run.. then there was no helping it.

"Yeah I'll be alright Paps, you go ahead ok? I'll text you before I leave tonight.. and thank you for listening to me. It really helped." He gave a half lie. He was still a big hung up about what his brother had replied with but it wasn't something he could dance around. 

"Well. If you say so, goodbye Sans, I'll pick you up as always so stay safe." Papyrus waved goodbye and Sans gave a nod to his words.

"Bye." He replied.

He watched the door close behind his brother and only the sound of commercials filled the room. Sans turned off the TV and stood up. He slowly made his way to his room and absentmindedly grabbed clothes and a towel. He took a long, very long shower just so he could think to himself. 

He reminded himself to act normal with Red, and to not lead the hurt skeleton on anymore. It would be difficult with how much Red liked to charm Sans- but Sans couldn't. He couldn't let his feelings control him. 

With a small nod to himself Sans got out of his small tiled shower and he stared at himself in the foggy mirror. He desperately wanted to punch it, to just let his frustrations out but he took a deep breath and got his towel instead. 

He dressed himself after some time and he glanced around his apartment. It felt just as lifeless as he was feeling now. He walked to his bedroom, the only bedroom, and he plopped down on his bed and set his alarm to go off for work. 

Then Sans drifted off into a nap, pretending like all was right within the world.

But it was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, or Happy holidays!


	9. From Puns to Forced Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's onto something.

When Nurse Asgore left, Red once again counted down the time till Sans arrived. He felt so excited about telling the small skeleton about his faint memory. Though it wasn't really a good one, Red figured anything at this point would help. 

He was currently sitting down in one of the two chairs in his room, looking out the window at the sun which was slowly going down for the day. He tried to remember anything else, but he wasn't really trying too hard. Sans was on his mind.

Red sighed and smiled lightly and closed his eye, letting his mind wander to how wonderful the smaller was. How gorgeous and caring Sans was.. He felt his soul swell up with an unfamiliar emotion. It made him feel giddy though, like these thoughts and feelings were right. 

It didn't occur to him Sans might not of felt the same, not after all he had done for Red. Plus his flirty ways had to have worked right? Red chuckled softly to himself, thinking of more ways to flirt with his pretty nurse. 

His soul was dead set on making Sans blush in whatever way he could, but his thoughts short circuited as said nurse knocked and opened the door.

"Good evening Red, I was told you got up today and you remembered something" Sans started out. He looked genuinely happy for Red which made him squirm slightly in his spot. 

"Ya, I rem'bered tha spot nex ta tha riv'r." Red had slightly gotten better with his speech. His words still slightly slurred and he seemed to have a soft accent hidden underneath it. 

Sans walked over and sat down in the chair across from Red. "So I was told." The small nurse replied sweetly. "Though you don't have to go into details if you don't want to, I wouldn't put that kind of pressure on you. Now, do.." Sans seemed to stop himself from saying his next words.

Red slightly tilted his head and watched the other with prey like intention. "'Der I' what? amore mio ~" Red slowly purred out and leaned forward with his arms on the table. 

He surprised himself with the words, having just come out of his mouth with ease but he absolutely meant them.

He watched Sans' face drop a little and the smaller skeleton looked down. "Red.. thank you for.. thinking of me that way, but you are my patient. I can't- think of you that way, and get my emotions involved.. I really do hope you understand, and I do want to keep helping you get better.. just more professionally." Sans' hand wandered to where Reds own laid on the table. 

Red was still smiling, "Tha's 'll 'ight with me. As lon' 's yer here.." 

As long as Sans was here, he would wait with open arms for the smaller to make up his mind. Red knew these things wouldn't just develop overnight, but perhaps if Sans knew his intentions, then it would make the decision on his end easier.

Sans seemed to calm at his words and he turned to watch the sunset with Red. The smaller kept his hand placed gently over Red's own. The smaller didnt seem to realize that Red wasn't looking at the sunset any longer. Red was watching Sans who seemed to hold more than he let on. 

"Have.. you eaten dinner yet Red?" Sans sat up a bit after finally noticing the gaze Red had on him. 

Red shook his head, "Nah, I wan'ed ta eat wi' ya." 

"You don't have to wait on me, gosh you must be starving, here let me get the menu for you." Sans stood and quickly got said menu and brought it back to Red who immediately started to look it over. 

Red had Sans help him read it again, because for the life of him, he couldn't make out most of the words. 

"So you want a meatball sub? Anything to drink with it?" Sans asked as he went over to the phone. 

"Malk," was Red's serious reply. He needed to feel stronger. He wanted to heal damn it. 

"Milk? A meatball sub and some milk, alright." He saw Sans giggle to himself and he tilted his head. 

After Sans got off the phone he asked, "W'as 'o funny 'bout mah order?" 

"Oh, absolutely nothing, I just wasn't expecting it." Sans replied. Red figured Sans probably didn't drink enough milk and that's why he was so small. Yeah. That was it.

Red watched his nurse sit back down and glance around the room. "It's kind of barren in here isn't it? I can bring you some flowers to lighten up the room a bit. Plus it'll probably smell better too. Would you like that?" The smaller asked. 

Red hadn't expected that, "flowers Eh? I don mind ya bringin me anythin." He gave Sans his signature grin that had the smaller squirming once more. 

Red's soul beat a bit quicker at the sight. "Alright, I'll bring them in when I can next. But promise you won't tell anyone who they're from. They might get the wrong idea." Sans cast his gaze to the side. 

"Sure thin, 'Bud'~" Red let out an hearty laugh while Sans' eyes lit up a bit. 

"So you like to joke around huh big guy? How about you 'plant' some more on me?" 

Red sat up straighter and his grin grew, "I hope thistle' cheer ya up, cause 'm laven-der time we spen' togetha." 

Sans looked so giddy as Red went on. Who knew puns would bring the two closer together. Their joy came to a close though when Red's food arrived and they ate together. Sans had once again gotten a salad and Red silently judged him for that. 

Though.. his judgment went away when Sans spoke up. "I think your jokes are salad gold, Red." They both smiled at eachother and Red felt an itchy feeling in his head. 

Red picked at his food a bit and looked down slowly, "Ya thin' 'o Sans?" He mumbled and Sans nodded a little as he finished up his food.

"Yes, who wouldn't?" The other replied with a small scoff. 

"Dunno.. I gotta feelin' 'ough.. like der was som'n impor'nt.." He spoke in a near mumble, trying to think now. Then Sans spoke a bit loudly, distracting Red from thinking.

"Red.. would you like to get some fresh air on the roof with me?" Sans asked, letting the atmosphere dwindle around the two with his words. 

With a nod from the larger skeleton, Sans got up and went over to the door saying as he walked, "I'll bring a wheelchair, it'll be easier and quicker to move around." 

Red hummed and waited, "'ight, I'll sit tight." He replied with more bounce to his words. He was excited for some fresh air, though he doubted the weather would be warm, it would at least wake him up a bit so he could stay up a bit later with Sans. 

He ended up finishing his food and drinking his milk while Sans was gone.

It only took a few minutes to bring back the wheelchair and get Red situated in it. Sans had put a warm blanket over him too so Red could cuddle up in it as they went up towards the roof.

"Der yer go up der of'tn?" Red asked as they were in the elevator. Sans was behind him, making sure Red's bandage was alright from the back. 

He heard Sans hum, "On breaks sure, it's a nice place to unwind. You'll see what I mean when we get up there." 

Red turned his head to look back at the other. "I dunno, I don thin' tha roof can be tha great." Red snorted. 

Sans blushed lightly at the offending snort and he rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I think you'll get a great view. Oh here's our stop." Sans pushed Red out of the elevator carefully when it opened.

They had to go down a few twisting hallways and rooms till Sans hummed, "I don't think anyone will be out here this late, which is lucky for us huh?" He smiled.

Red agreed calmly. He liked being alone with his nurse, they got along great together.

They soon got to a sliding glass door and Sans pulled out a key card and swiped it on a machine as Red watched his quick hands.

The door opened, granting them access to the outside and Red huddled under his blankets a bit more. It was freezing out there. 

Red was being slowly pushed out onto a large matted area of the rooftop. The whole area was fenced off for safety and there was a few benches nearby with small plaques on them. 

"H-here, l-look up Red." Sans was stuttering from the cold and double checking Red's blankets were wrapped around him firmly. 

Red looked up as Sans did that and his eye went wide at the sight. It had gotten dark quickly with the colder season and that meant the stars were out tonight. As bright as they could be, though there was still enough light pollution to hide most of it. It didn't put a damper on Red's mood though when he saw them. 

He quickly turned his head to look at Sans to thank him, but he froze when he noticed the smaller skeleton wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. Sans was looking up at the stars as well and Red frowned. 

He moved the blanket reached out, gripping Sans' arm and pulling him onto the larger's lap. 

He heard Sans gasp so sweetly as Red wrapped the blanket around them both, "Don freeze yerself fer me. I ain' werth tha trouble." Red hugged the smallest form to warm him up. 

"Wha- No Red we talked about this. W-what is someone s-sees us like this you b-big doofus. L-let me go, the cold doesn't bother me that much." Sans obviously lied and Red held onto him tighter. 

"Mah lap, mah rules, now stay put ya lil pussy. I don care if da see us like dis. It was mah choice anywa'," Red nuzzled the other a bit. 

Sans squeaked at the others language, "W-why are you so b-bossy all of a sudden?" 

"'Cause I don like watchin' perty nurse's freeze ther bones off." He replied as if it was obvious.

The smaller could only stutter, "f-fine, i-if you insist. b-but don't get any ideas Mr. R-red," before curling up slightly.

At that moment Red knew for sure this was what heaven felt like. Even if he kinda was forcing Sans to stay put.

They both stared up at the stars, cuddling for warmth and Red's soul called out for Sans' once again. Sans' soul reacted to the other through their many layers. 

Neither skeleton noticed their tensions dripping away to form something pure and innocent in their souls. 

Yeah, this was definitely Red's slice of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I love writing this, sososososo much Haha ♡


	10. You Remember What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tells Sans a joke Sans had told before.

Holy fucking shit. Sans was in trouble. He was cuddling with the one person he had promised himself to stay emotionally away from. The universe had other fucking plans though it seemed. The only upside to this was that Red was being super gentle with Sans after pulling him onto his boney lap.

Perhaps this was also the safest area to be doing this though. Sans knew there were no cameras in the general area,land the more Red spoke the more calm he felt about being in the others lap. So he stopped fighting for just this once. 

He looked up at the stars with Red and let his mind go silent for awhile. Both of the boys had been craving this. This closeness for eachother. Sans' eyes wander to Red's face after a moment. He knew Red had also been onto something earlier when they were joking around with eachother. 

He felt a surge of sadness hit him when he remembered that hopeless look on Red's face. He looked like he almost was close to figuring something out- no doubt a memory, but Sans had smushed that chance. He felt immeasurable guilt at it. Red didn't even have a chance..

Sans closed his eyes and pressed closer to Red. He could never forgive himself as a Nurse to have done something like that, no matter how it may have affected Red. So the very least he could do was give Red's soul the happiness of being close to him. 

Their nice night however had to end when Sans noticed Red shivering a bit. Despite their blanket and cuddling, the weather won out in the end. 

"Let's go back inside, I can give you a tour of the hospital if you'd like instesd of going back to the room- Red? Red!" Sans looked back to Red once more and noticed how the others eye was unfocused and.. and teary. 

Sans immediately reached up and touched Reds's cheekbone, "Red! Please look at me, are you alright?" 

Red slightly came back down only to shake his head. His grip on Sans tightened slightly and for a brief moment Sans had the fear of Red figuring him out, but before he could get out an apology Red started to lightly chuckle. 

Sans tensed up at the way Red looked at him, as if Sans was someone important. 

"Ya ner' 'm al'ight- I jus' thin' I 'm-member watchin' da stars like dis befa'... I thin' yer were there too." Red mumbled to Sans who seemed.. confused. He had most definitely never watched the stars with Red before. 

"Red.. we've never met before you were admitted here.." the smaller spoke in a half lie. He had never officially greeted Red before, they never spent time in their childhood before and Fell and himself never got along, Fell and Sans had hated eachother every since they first met. So what on earth was Red remembering?

"Maybe you were just dreaming or, something.." Sans reasoned but Red stubbornly shook his head.

"I 'member dose perty eyes. Ya was talkin' ta me 'bout da constellations." Red thought he had it figured out. Sans eyes slightly widened. 

He remembered talking on the phone with his brother while he was on the roof one night a few months back at most. He was talking to his brother about the stars because Papyrus was home alone watching the stars too. Papyrus never liked being home alone, he thought there were ghosts.

Sans on the other hand had thought he had been perfectly alone. He had to be sure though. 

"Red.. are you sure you're remembering correctly? I've unfortunately had never met you till a few weeks ago."

"Hmm.." Red hummed and looked up at the stars and he pointed one out after a second before speaking once more, "Da star right der- da Dog star won' laugh at ma jokes- its 'cause he's too 'Sirius'." Red smirked, as Sans looked to where Red pointed and he slowly blushed at the realization. Red somehow knew what pun he had told Papyrus. Red had been watching him. 

He decided to play it off and he gave Red a shy look. "I must have been really tired that night if I don't remember you." He said and Red hugged him. 

"Is fine- I -member" he replied with a happy look. Gods.. why did they have to make Red so.. so cute? Was that a word he could use on the other; because he sure acted cute.

"Thank you for understanding Red.. but let's go inside okay? You're looking chilled down to the bone and I would like you warm and toasty." 

Red slowly let go of the smaller, "fin' but I still wan' tha tour." He bargained. Sans almost winced at the cold feeling his soul had when they separated and Red finally seemed to notice that as well because he had a hand over his own. 

Sans was quick to start pushing Red inside with a mindnumbing hum so Red got distracted from his soul. "I'll absolutely give you a tour, it'll be nice for you to stay out for a bit longer, hey perhaps you'd like some more milk? Get those bones in shape huh!" He said way too chipper but Red ended up falling for his ploy. 

"I'd luv som' malk. Thanks Sansy wansy.." Red turned to smile at his nurse and watch his reaction. 

The smallest cheeks puffed up in a pout and a blush worked it's way over Sans' bones. "You're the only one allowed to call me that, and only because I can't hit you for it." He joked and Red chuckled happily. He seemed to be in such a better mood thankfully. This made the smaller finally calm down but he was still weary and shook about why and how Red had spied in him. That had to be months ago.. how long had Red been in his father's territory?

This was, unfortunately, something that had to be reported to his father. Unless perhaps.. he 'forgot' to tell him. 

Sans paused at the thought but kept walking till they were waiting for the elevator. Red was now curling up in the blanket and humming to himself as Sans had stopped doing so.

Could Sans really do it? He would be disciplined if his father found out about this... but that made Sans swell up with rage and rebellion. He was a grown ass monster who was training to take over his fathers position. Surely Sans wouldn't be punished at all for this. He could make this work, best case scenario was simply no one found out.

The elevator finally got to them and Sans walked in with Red and they watched the door close after Sans pressed for the third floor.  
Red was about to say something till he looked up in the warped mirror in the elevator and he saw the expression on Sans' face. 

The look was one of pure unsettling glee. Sans looked unhinged in the best ways, and it did things to Red. The expression made him shut up. Red had another problem on his hands how. Or that would soon be on his hands once Sans left.

Sans didn't notice however, too focused on his internal rebellion. He did however give Red the tour of the hospital, showing him the gift shop where Sans was planning on buying the flowers, then they made their way to the cafeteria. Red got some more milk there and he chugged it much to Sans' dismay. 

He took Red to a few other rooms, a small scale library, an activity room, there was a small theater room playing some classic movies. "Do you want to stay and watch a movie in here? Or would you like to go back to your room?" Sans asked.

"Back ta'da room." Red requested. He was looking anywhere but at Sans at the moment, but if Sans noticed he didn't say anything about it. 

The nurse was actually thinking about how he should get Red some blankets on the way so he didn't have to go back and forth between Red and the supply closet.

So he did, leaving them on Red's lap as they made their way back to the room. 

"Do you need any help into your bed?" Sans questioned and shrugged it off when Red said no. He figured the other was probably still worrying about his memories. He was curious about it for sure..

"Hey Red.." he started off as Red got into his bed with no problems. Sans started to cover Red with the blankets when Red looked up at him eagerly. "Huh?" The other seemed a bit dazed.

Sans frowned slightly and he gave Red a mini checkup as he spoke. "I was wondering.." Sans' stopped mid sentence when he remembered his fathers warning. 

"- I-I was just wondering if you're feeling alright. You've been awfully quiet, and I like hearing your voice big guy." Sans recovered and his soul sped up with his lie. 

He watched Red fidget a little, "yea.. jus' sleepy.." he mumbled and laid back. 

Sans hummed and nodded when he finished checking up on Red. He was fine, "Alright.. uh well I need to go to the desk for a moment. I'll turn the lights off so you can fall asleep. Push the call button if you need anything at all alright? I'll bring you some warm milk back if you aren't asleep by then." Sans spoke and Red gave a thumbs up. 

Sans sighed when he closed the door and he rubbed his face a bit. He did not go to the desk. Instead he took his time and went back to the third floor, he bought a bouquet of yellow flowers that had red tips. They were his favorite Rose's so hopefully Red would like them as well. It didn't occur to him to read the tag, he just took them to Red's room after buying those and some more milk he had warmed up for the other.

He hoped the other was sleeping well when he wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Yellow rose with Red tips can mean friendship or falling in love.


	11. A Little TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red shows himself some love.
> 
>  
> 
> It's getting a bit heated in here so I updated them tags.  
> The smut starts and ends with ~~~~~ otherwise it's just leading up to it and the aftermath. :)

Red had quite the problem on his hands ever since they got off on the elevator. In which the problem was that he couldn't get off. Period. That look on Sans' face had awoken something buried deep inside of him; Red however was much too awkward to act on his urge right now though. 

It was one thing when he was just mindlessly teasing and flirting with his beloved nurse, and a whole other thing when he had a hard on for the cutie. 

He was a fully grown monster who of course had his fair share of experiences. Maybe. Probably not. He didn't know, but he preferred to think he had. It didn't help that he couldn't remember those kinds of things, but at this point it was practically impossible not to know what to do. 

His problem didn't go away either, not when the source of the damn thing was pushing him around the hospital talking him up sweetly and giving him a great tour. Once he was asked however if he wanted to stay in the movie room he had nearly cried no. He just wanted to be in the privacy of his room, alone and in shame, and thankfully Sans had taken him there. 

Red nearly groaned as Sans offered to help him up on the bed, trying to desperately hide any sign of being horny. So he told Sans he needed no help and to his surprise, he succeeded.

After tucking Red in and giving him a checkup Sans said he had to leave for a little bit. So of course Red was eager to say goodnight to Sans when he had to leave. This was just what he needed. He wasn't even hooked up to the soul monitor anymore so he could get away like a bandit after this.

He watched Sans closed the door, he was finally alone in the darkness of the room, perfect. It was so perfect. He could easily imagine his blue eyed beauty like this with no distractions. 

Red easily moved around a little bit and he let out a slow even sigh as his hand moved to his cheek where Sans had touched earlier. 

~~~~~

Red imagined Sans giving him sweet little praises, telling him corny jokes to get him riled up, and of course he imagined what Sans would feel like if they were kissing. Sans didn't seem like the type to hurry things along in Red's mind. No, Sans would be slow, teasing.. loving- Red craved the others affection like it was life itself. He imagined the smaller skeleton kissing over the place where his soul was. Red's hand slowly slid from his cheek to that area. 

He let out a soft groan as he pulled out his soul carefully. The soul pulsed quickly, eager to be loved. He let his bony fingers run over every inch of his fragile being. This only made him whine in need, forming a dick after a few minutes because in his head Sans was sweetly begging for it. 

He would hold onto the nurse to keep him still so he could grind up into just the right place, all so Sans would beg or whine for him. What he would give for such a thing to happen~ but alas he was still Sans' patient. He could wait a little longer for something like that to happen. 

Besides his mind provided the best fantasies for now. What would Sans be like if they did fuck in this very room, with an unlockable door, they would have to be silent but Red was barely able to keep silent by himself.

Light pants filled the room as he squeezed his soul a little, "fuck ya~ s-sansy~" Red moaned and his eye rolled back a little bit in the heat of the moment. 

He would lower Sans onto him with such care and he would make his nurse take every last inch of him~ he'd fill Sans up and go overboard till they were both sensitive and clinging to eachother.

He bucked up into nothing and Red let his tongue hang out a little. He didn't stop though, Red moaned louder, well aware he was about to make a mess but he couldn't care less.

He would gladly let Sans touch his soul too during their lovin', but only if he got to see that pretty blue one in return. Red would love to touch every inch of his love's soul, and let the little one pant his name with need. He would show Sans some proper TLC and make the small nurse cry with pleasure in the best of ways. 

Red squirmed and moaned lowly to himself as he continued, getting a bit of a mess on himself when he finally came. He let his soul float back down into his ribcage as he laid there slightly limp but very pleased. He yawned after a moment of coming down from his high then he finally looked down at himself and 'tsked' at his mess, he got up and went to go clean himself in the small bathroom. 

~~~~~

Walking was a bit easier now, thankfully, he didn't know what he would do with himself if Sans saw him like this. Probably die of embarrassment.. unless Sans liked it. He thought to himself and blushed. He made sure there was no evidence of his mess left on him and he made his way back to the bed. 

It was only when he got the blankets back on him and he was slowly drifting off to sleep when Sans came back in. Red kept his eyes closed and he heard the soft steps from his nurse coming to his bedside. 

His soul raced a bit, and he became a bit paranoid, thinking Sans knew exactly what he did. He felt like he was guilty for loving up on himself for a bit, but he hadn't harmed anyone.. he thinks. He tensed up slightly and waited for judgemental words to come his way. They never did.

Instead something was put onto the table and Red opened his eyes slightly only to be greeted by his crush, leaning back in the chair with his own eyes closed. There was a bouquet of Rose's on the table, Red couldn't quite figure out the color of them in the dark but he could smell them. 

The smell was very pleasant, reminding him of a place he used to visit. A flower shop, he remembered. He used to visit a flower shop. Or.. something else, he couldn't quite place his thoughts on it exactly because he was now staring at his nurse who was dozing off slightly. 

He smirked a little, at least he wasn't found out.. "Sleepin' on da job huh?" Red was speaking in a whisper, not wanting to startle the other too bad. He did however want to thank Sans for the flowers.

Sans sat up a bit more and opened one eye, "No.. just- I'm just resting my eyes." He countered.

"Don' wor' 'bout it. I'll keep yer secret since ya got me da flowers." He said and touched one of the petals.

"So you like them?"

"Ya, der b'utiful just like yer." Red winked at his nurse who only seemed to roll his eyes and give Red a look.

"I wonder if you've always been this much of a flirt." Sans wondered aloud to Red who only shrugged it off. 

"As fer 's I can tell, I only 'ave an eye fer you~" and it was perfectly true. Red hadn't met anyone besides Sans that he fauned over. 

"Well.. thank you- for the compliment." Sans said trying to act like Red wasn't flirting with him anymore. "You're quite handsome yourself, but I think you need a bit more shut eye... or hey, how about we watch a movie together?"

There he goes again.. changing the subject. Red had taken notice on how Sans was easy to dismiss some things. Mainly when it came to his flirty ways or emotional problems. 

Maybe Sans was just going through something Red didn't know of. He couldn't exactly ask either since it seemed personal, and they didn't know eachother that well yet. These kinds of thoughts are what gave Red an idea.

"Nah, I wanna chat wit ya. Get ta know yer better; we hadn't 'ad a chance ta get ta know eachotha." Red instead replied after Sans.

Sans paused for a second and slowly melted back into the chair. "Alright. Sure, I'll bite. What do you want to know about me since I can't really ask you much." Sans winced at the way he worded that but it only made Red smile. 

"Yer got a boyfrien', er a girlfrien'?" Was the first thing Red asked even though he kinda knew the answer. It seemed right to ask anyway before he was too attached. Already kinda late for that though.

Sans blushed and he started to giggle, then full on laugh at the question. The laughter brought Red to a blush and his soul rang out. Sans looked surprised but happy, his smile was the best thing Red had seen all day and Red had seen a lot that day. This just topped it all.

"N-no R-red I don't have a boyfriend. T-thanks though, for asking I mean. But I haven't been looking for a relationship either so don't get any ideas funny guy." He warned lightly. Sans tension seemed to melt away. 

Yes, today had been the perfect day for Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do write smut? How do not blush while writing smut???


	12. You're Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans answers two questions then Red says some sweet words.

Sans hadn't thought Red would actually ask him if he was seeing anyone. He thought it was quite obvious that he wasn't, but it was such a nice change of pace. So he laughed till he was in tears because Red, the consigliere of the Fell family, was asking him if he was single. It was just too pure for his soul. 

So he explained to his red eyed friend that no he wasn't seeing anyone, and he wasn't looking to see anyone. Well more like he wanted to figure Red out before he jumped the gun on anything. Red was as mysterious as they come.

Mysterious, yet highly entertaining. Red kept asking Sans questions about his life, how long he had been working in the hospital, it had been nearly eight years now. He asked what Sans' family was like. 

Sans had paused slightly but explained things as normal as he could. "Well, it's just my dad and little brother with me. My mom passed shortly after my little brothers birth, but my dad's been keeping us all together. Though between you and me, I think he favors my lil bro... he's so spoiled." Sans smiled warmly, lighting up the room a little. 

Red smiled too, "soun's 'mazing.. I he'rd yer bro has visited me?" Red questioned curiously. He remembered Nurse Asgore saying something about it.

Sans nodded slowly. "Yeah, just the first night you were here. I kind of asked him to check on you when I got home that night because.. I umm.. I was worried about you. You gave everyone quite the fright but luckily you're alive." He put his hand on Reds arm and slowly rubbed it.

"I'm really happy you are too.." he whispered so quietly, Red almost didn't hear it.; but he didn't say anything about it either.

"'N I'm lucky yer here puttin' up wit me.. yer make mah dark thoughts fade away. Yer smil' brings me warm't 'n jus' havin ya near 's enough ta keep me kickin." Red's soul didn't stutter once as he spoke. He was telling the truth. Every single word of it.

Sans almost teared up at the words.. no who was he kidding. He teared up and came closer, Red gasped softly as Sans hugged him. Red felt immediate warmth at the longing hug he was given. Words escaped him for a brief period of time till Sans spoke again.

"You're a fucking hopeless romantic you know that?" Sans sniffled and buried his face into Red who was blushing but smiling. He felt Red gently rub the back of his skull with one hand. 

"'N I woul'n have it any otha way sweetheart," he whispered to the crying blue eyed nurse. 

Man this whole professional thing was hard for Sans. He just craved Reds touch though, it had begun to ache when they were away and he was thinking Red was starting to notice it as well. 

Unfortunately he did have to pull away eventually. Before he was fully out of Red's grip though, he received a quick gentle kiss to his head. Sans blushed but let it slide just this once. 

Red yawned afterwards anyway and the nurse hummed at that. "I think it's finally time for you to get some sleep. You've had such a long exhausting day." 

"I don wanna... yer gonna b' gon when I wake up.." Red all but whined.

Sans thought for a moment and he sighed. "Scoot over, I'll lay down next to you till you fall asleep if you want." That was certainly a better option than 'watch Red struggle to fall asleep'. Plus Red agreed to it immediately and scooted his boney ass over.

"Alright- but I'm setting down some serious ground rules. You are not allowed to kiss me unless I bang my head and ask for it, I also must ask that you not hug me or let your hands wander. Keep your hands under the blanket and I'll stay on top of it. Do we have a deal?" Sans said as he stood next to the bed. 

Red immediately nodded and smiled cutely. "I understan'." He replied. Red put his arms underneath the blanket and Sans climbed onto the bed and cuddled close to his side. 

The two felt immediately better, Red was silently starting to question it too. The warmth only happened when Sans was near. He however stayed silent so the moment wouldn't be ruined.

They laid there, and Sans rested his head for awhile, just to hear their souls beat and to hear Red's breathing slow till he was fast asleep. Sans however stayed awake the rest of his shift. 

He whispered goodbye to Red when he went to go clock off and he went to his brothers car in a beautiful daze. 

Papyrus looked at him weirdly and didn't start the car quite yet. Sans hadn't even noticed. He just felt so light and wonderful. Then Papyrus lifted a hand and started snapping for Sans' attention. 

The blue eyed skeleton jumped slightly and gave his brother a playful glare. "What was that for? Why haven't you started the car?" Sans huffed agitated.

"You look like you could jump off a cliff and not even notice." Papyrus frowned and looked his brother over slowly. 

"Red didn't.. do anything to you did he? Did he regain any of his memories?" Papyrus asked a bit too quickly. 

Sans sunk into his seat a bit. "Why does it matter? We should just let Red recover and get him on his way back home." Sans said, knowing that would never happen. Not after he knew for a fact Red had somehow been stalking him. It could of only been that once.. or it could of been multiple times. Sans decided not to think about it.

Papyrus glared at the steering wheel. "You best not get close to him brother. There will be consequences if you do." Papyrus sounded a bit off. Perhaps that was just Sans' imagination though.

"Yes I know.. father would be royally pissed if I frolicked with the 'enemy'. Just- just take me home alright." 

"Fine- but this conversation is not over." Papyrus retorted and Sans scoffed. "You're not my boss." Sans whispered. 

Papyrus' grip tightened on the steering wheel.

Sans looked out the window as Papyrus finally started the car and took him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are gonna hate me lmao.


	13. Please Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red missed the signs. How did he miss the signs???

\-----  
Red dreamed of a flower shop. His flower shop. It was small place, but it was also filled to the ceiling with all kinds of flowers and Red loved it. He used to work in the shop you see, mainly because it was so different. So beautiful.

He remembered walking into the shop with a rose patterned apron on, watering the many flowers and creating unique bouquets. Despite his relaxing job, he just wasn't happy that day.

He usually felt like the could unwind when he was working there, and they got a lot of customers whenever Red was running the shop. He remembered thinking about one skeleton in particular that day though.

It had put a damper on his mood when he started to water the blue orchids in the shop. Those orchids in particular reminded him of Sans. His- his soulmate... His chosen. How- how could he forget someone so important to him? Why didn't he notice the signs sooner?

His dream warped and shifted around him from his shop of flowers to the room he originally woke up in, in the hospital. 

There was a taller skeleton standing next to his bed, holding his soul, and Red was scared of him.  
\-----  
Red woke up with a start from his dream. He had slept in for quite awhile. It was a bit past noon and he was looking around his room frantically. 

He was alone.

He grasped at the blankets and frowned a little to himself, forgetting why he thought he wasn't alone.

It took a moment for him to realize he was breathing too heavily and his soul felt like it was being squished too hard even though when he looked it was still safe in his rib cage.

He tried to remember the end of his dream again but cried out in pain when his soul pulsed harshly. He stopped trying to remember.

Red pressed the call button after looking for it with slight panic.

"Mr. Red? Was there something you needed?" A voice over the remote rang out and Red let out a little sob. The voice said something else but red had buried his face into his blanket. He wanted his nurse. His soulmate. He didn't know why Sans would lie to him for so long, but they could talk things out, right? 

He wouldn't be abandoned... hopefully.

Nurse Asgore came in after a minute and made his way to Red's side. "Red-" was all the nurse got out before Red brought the Goat man in for a hug. 

Asgore hadn't expected it but he hugged back anyway and stayed silent till Red decided to finally speak. 

"where... 'sans?" He mumbled into Asgore's fur. 

The goat man looked down at Red, "Sans isn't working for another few hours... if you'd like I can get his number?" 

Red nodded a bit calmer, knowing Sans was only going to be a click away. He wanted to hear the others voice after his dream. His dream.. he forgot bits and pieces of it but he got one important thing from it. His chosen. 

He gave Asgore a goofy looking smile and Asgore seemed slightly worried. "Would you like a therapy dog to come in Red?" Asgore asked politely. 

Red shook his head. "Jus' Sans." He replied.

"Alright, wait here and drink some water while I go get my phone. I'll be back shortly." Asgore said softly and Red nodded and held onto the water bottle Asgore had brought from the fridge in the room.

Asgore took a bit of time getting the number but once he came back he gave the number to Red and let him use his phone. He had Asgore leave before calling Sans. 

Anxiety was coursing through Red as he held the phone close to him. He had it on speaker so he could hear better if anyone answered; but the phone kept ringing and ringing. Red heaved a little, giving in to a slight panic attack. 

His mind kept chanting "Please pick up, please pick up," it got to the point where he shook the phone a little in anger when for the third time Sans didn't answer, until finally, Red gulped as he heard the phone dialing. He was practically praying for Sans to pick up. Maybe Sans was just going through something right now?

Well obviously Sans was going through something if he knew Red was his soulmate. Red would be pretty distressed if their roles were reversed.

It explained why Sans seemed so sad when Red first said he didn't remember anything too. Or why Sans was quite pushy when Red tried flirting with him, Red blamed it on those things before he heard a sleepy voice on the other end that was obviously his little nurse.

"Hewwo?" Sans sounded like he had just woken up. Red sniffled lightly. "Sansy, s-sorry ta bother yer... i.. jus' missed yer voice.." Red spoke as calmly as he could. Despite just now coming down from his attack. 

His soul slowed down slightly and his body became less tense. Sans had only been sleeping.. he was such an ass for waking up his little nurse.

He was also a bit flushed as he realized he was talking to his soulmate. He still couldn't get over it. He had someone so kind and caring, someone who made sure Red was okay. After this whole mess was situated Red wanted to take his time loving Sans, and taking him on date. He wanted a future together.

Red glanced to the flowers on his table and touched them gently as Sans caught up.

"Red? How did you get my number? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Sans sounded more alert and there was rustling from the other side. 

"Yea sweetheart.. 'm fine- I jus' woke up 'n I'm feelin' crappy fr'm a bad dream. Talkin' ta yer helps though.." Red responded quietly and he sniffled again. He wouldn't tell Sans about the state he was just in. Nor would he tell Sans he knew, this would take patience.

He instead read the tag on the flower's vase. It told Red what the flowers meant. 

He calmed when he saw the meaning and he smiled sweetly. "I miss yer... I wish I coulda met ya sooner.." his voice was feeling much better today despite the bad beginning. The ache in his skull was slightly better but there was always room for improvement.

"I wanna 'ry ta use mah magic tonight... unda yer supervision. 'M gettin' tired of da bandages." He told Sansand sighed lightly. He felt a little tired from crying so suddenly.

Sans hummed on the line and Red relaxed at it and became a bit more alert to what Sans said next.

"Alright, but only if you eat your lunch and drink plenty of fluids. I want you in top shape when I get there." Sans thankfully wasn't treating him like a child and telling him no.

Red happily agreed with that, "'ight, I will. Thank yer Sansy. I'll see ya in a few.." 

"Alright, see you in a bit." He could hear Sans' smile. Everything was going to be alright. Sans wasn't abandoning him, and no one was after him.

Red went to the bathroom for a quick clean up of his face so he looked alright before walking carefully to the door to open it. 

Asgore looked pleased to see Red up and about without the walker or any help. Red handed him back his phone and asked the other to call for lunch. 

Red thanked the other afterwords and watched him leave. He took his time to shower afterwards and to pass the time between him and his food. He now had clothes in a cabinet too, easy access to things was always great. He had Goat man to thanks for that. 

His shower was long, but refreshing. He was much happier than when he woke up since he was now focused on his action plan. Plus his soul was thriving after hearing Sans speak for those few minutes they talked. He didn't touch himself this time. There was no need.

He wanted his feelings for Sans to grow more. He wanted Sans to fall in love with.. with the new him. Assuming they knew eachother well before, though with the way people acted around him, he assumed Sans didn't know him that well. No matter.

Red had some tricks up his sleeve, they would be cheap but well worth it all if it made Sans confess one way or the other.

Red ate his lunch and drank his milk slowly before getting a pen and paper. He wrote down a plan. A little plan called operation 'Hues'.

Step one: Get on the path to magic recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, one chapter closer to doom here we go.


	14. Do You Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally decides enough is enough.

Sans had woken up with a start. His phone had been ringing for a few minutes now and he finally answered it with the sleepiest voice ever. He was extremely surprised to hear Red on the other end. Red sounded like he had been crying for awhile now. Sans got immediately to go to the hospital but he calmed down when Red continued talking, telling Sans he was fine. 

Red wanted to work on his recovery tonight. That was perfect, Sans wanted to check that Red could use his other eye when filled with magic. Sans would help fill it with his own magic. If he had to that was. It would connect Reds soul and his own a bit more.. but Sans wasn't fucking around anymore. 

After his mini conversation with his brother, Sans decided after Papyrus dropped him off tonight he would pay his father a little visit. He wasn't going to let his father come between his and his chosen. It just wasn't fair for Red or him.

Sans called one of his fathers men to pick him up at 5 the next morning. He wouldn't call his father directly, mainly because his pops was paranoid about talking over the phone. You could never be too careful he supposed.

Sans.. wouldn't tell Papyrus about going to visit their dad. He had a sneaking suspicion that his brother was keeping secrets from him. He was just acting so off. Paps was being way to bossy about this whole thing. It wasn't his fault he caught some feelings for Red. 

Red was someone Sans had started to look forward to seeing every night. Their dynamic wasn't all sunshine and rainbows though. Sans had kept secrets from Red; he knew the other would freak out if Sans told him about their families... but not anymore. Red deserved to be told the truth.. at some point.

Telling the truth was going to be much harder than he anticipated though.

So he fell back in his bed and thought about what his life would have been like if his family and Red's weren't mixed up in the Mafia business. You know as you do. 

Would Sans still have met Red? Would Sans be a nurse still? He liked to think yes to both of those things. Unfortunately life was unkind. He grew up with death as an old friend, and had a puzzling family. His dad seemed to want to hide the fact that Red and himself were soulmates, while his brother.. well Papyrus was in deep shit for getting all up in Sans' buiness. 

The small skeleton could only hope for a happy ending at this point. 

With these thought growing in Sans' mind he had begun to slowly cry. Not for the fact that he was in deep waters, but the fact his life was getting so messed up so quickly, and all because Sans had met his chosen.

This time he had no one to call. He was alone for the first time in his life. It felt as if he was drowning in his icy deep waters, he was hopeless with no one to turn to. He had always just followed orders his entire life. From his father, and younger brother. 

Now he had to make those orders for himself. He was terrified, he could mess up everything he's ever worked for in an instant. Surely his dad would understand that he couldn't keep following his orders. He wouldn't want Sans to be so unhappy, afterall his dad knew how it felt to loose his chosen.

His. Dad.. Sans' eyes widened a little bit. No one in their right mind who had ever lost their chosen would make someone else do something like this. It took him a few days to realize this sure, but Sans was dealing with a lot on his plate. 

He had put together a few pieces of the puzzle. He wish he hadn't. 

Sans picked up a pin off his dresser. Red's family pin. He was going to give this to his red eyed soulmate tonight. Then afterwards he would see what his father truly knew about the situation.

Sand went to his workplace, same time as always with his scrubs on as always. The walk to Red's room seemed more long for some reason. The walls felt like they were closing up around Sans, it was just suffocating in there. It had to be Sans' paranoia though.

When he finally got to the door Sans took a few deep breaths in before opening it and he was greeted by a smiling Red, who was standing close to the door. 

"'Ello Sans. I missed ya," he greeted and Sans resolve tightened. He smiled back shyly to Red. 

"I.. missed you too. I really did, how did you call me earlier anyway, you never told me?" Sans asked as he walked into the room and took Red's hand in his. 

Red begun to blush as Sans took them to go sit at the table. "I- I um.. Nurse A-asgore le' me use 'is phone." Red replied softly. 

Sans nodded and took a seat with Red. "Have you eaten like I asked you to, and drank plenty of fluids?" 

"Yup." Red grinned and sat up straight. "'M feelin great act'lly. Can we start?" He seemed so eager. Sans wouldn't make him wait any longer. The process would be easier for both of them if he just did what he thought he should have done in the first place.

Sans nodded and smiled, "Yes.. but first I wanted to try something that may help this be a bit easier on you. Take my hands." Sans moved his hands to rest on the table.

Red looked to be the shy one all of a sudden and Sans tilted his head slightly. Red of course took Sans hands in his own, Reds were warm and inviting, Sans loved it with all his being.

"Alright, I'm going to try something, if it doesn't work, it doesn't work, if it does then that's great. Now close your eye and I'll try and transfer some of my magic into you so that when you use your magic it'll make seeing a bit more bearable after all this time. Do you trust me?" Sans spoke calmly and certain.

Red did as instructed and closed his eye. "I trust ya. I know yer got yer reasons fer this."

Sans took a deep breath and told himself it was now or never. Red trusted him and he wasn't about to let him down again.

So he kissed Red. This was the easiest way he figured he could transfer his magic to Red without touching his soul, was through this. 

Boy did it feel amazing.. Red was beaming and blushing brightly at the kiss. He didn't pull away when he felt a slight tug to his soul and warmth enveloped him with such care on Sans' part. 

Sans was blushing sweetly as well, it wasn't his first kiss but it sure was the best one. After a moment he began to call out for Reds soul for easy access and he let his magic flow into Red while the larger skeleton's defenses were down and his mind was blank. 

It lasted for a few minutes and in that time Red had moved closer into the kiss, as if it was everything he desired. Just to be a little closer to Sans. To the one he loved.

The process seemed to work because when they pulled away and Red opened his eye to look at Sans, his eye had a slight purple hue to it. Red looked like he was so happy he could cry. "Thank yer sweetheart.." he mumbled to Sans. 

Sans kissed one of Red's hands, "I'm sorry to have been keeping secrets from you... all I ask for is a little more time before I can explain it things you." Sans whispered and Red reached up to gently graze his cheekbone. 

"I'd wait forever fer you 'f ya need me ta do so." Red replied.

Sans smiled to his chosen, "Thank you Red. I don't need forever.. just a little bit longer." The smaller felt slightly weaker because of the magic transfusion but he still had things to do.

"Now, I'm going to take those bandages off and I want you to try and focus on seeing through that socket. Can you do that for me?" Sans asked softly as he got up and wobbled a little. He still made his way behind Red and started to undo the wrapping. 

"'F course I can." He spoke softly to his nurse. Not wanting to ruin the moment with his slurs too much. 

Sans however kissed his skull after taking the bandages off. He felt guilty for the cracks in Red's skull. Though, they were battle scars now. Red was tough and brave to have gone through all this. Sans wouldn't let the other go through any of it alone anymore either.

"Ok, now look to me and focus.." Sans moved to Red's side and Red looked at him and held Sans' hand with no problems from the smaller. 

He closed his good eye and focused for a minute on how his magic swirled and let him see, it hurt for just a moment and he let out a pained grunt but otherwise things went smoothly afterwards. His vision came back within the next few minutes, blurry at first, till things were more clear and he opened his good eye back up. 

Once both eyes were open Sans gave Red another sweet kiss. "You did so well, I'm so proud of you Red." The nurse smiled kindly at his chosen and Red brought Sans in for a hug. He hugged back tightly and whispered some more praises to Red, the larger deserved all of them.

Sans sat on Red's lap as they hugged. It took a moment to realize Red was crying, happy tears. Red was so happy Sans seemed to accept him despite what he looked like, despite whatever conflicts Sans was having, they were made for eachother and Red was just happy.

As Sans hugged his crying lover he promised never to let his family come between him and his soulmate ever again, not if it meant loosing moments like these. Even if Red had been slightly staking Sans before this. It didn't matter now. Red had never harmed him or anyone in his family. Sans believed Red just wanted to get to know him but didn't know how to approach him. This however would be talked about between them another day.

For now Sans pulled something out of his pocket and he pulled away slightly to place a pin in Red's hand. "This is yours. It was found by me the day you were brought in... it's a family pin." Sans spoke softly and Red held up the pin. He wiped his eyes and looked at the pin more closely.

Red looked confused. Sans sighed, "nothing huh? Well.. that's alright. Just keep it on you, it's yours." He hugged Red again. 

"Thank yer fer givin it ta me. Even if i' don' bring anythin back." Red placed the pin in his pants pocket and he gently pressed a kiss to Sans' skull. "'Sides, yer the mos' precious thin' in this room. I wouldn't trade yer fer any memory." 

Sans sniffled and hid his face in Red's hospital gown. They could get through this together. He just needed to sort some things out. He hoped it would be easy but deep down he knew this was only the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took awhile to write but finally it's done.


	15. Gaster Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this to be honest. 
> 
> Warning, character death in this chapter.

Gaster fell in love at the young age of sixteen. His chosen was a beautiful monster who was best friends with his buddy from across the seas, Blaster.

He had met Blaster when they were just baby bones, and had gotten along well for many years as they grew up and were led to take over their family businesses. Gaster had been Blasters best man at his wedding and Blaster had been his when he got married as well. 

He never thought his old fart of a friend would have a child, let alone two. Little Red and Fell were blessings to the Blaster family. 

He remembered the day Blaster had first brought over the newborns after a long plane ride in. His wife took one look at the two baby bones and gave him a longing look. It wasn't too long after they met those two cuties when his wife was pregnant with Sans. His little treasure. Sans was a mini Gaster in some ways, bright and curious, with a love of sharp objects.

They didn't stop there though, not till they had his youngest son Papyrus. 

Gaster wishes he could have done things differently. There were good times and just as many bad times when raising the two hellions. He just.. fell apart the day his wife passed away. That day was one in which Gaster could never forgive himself over. 

It was a trade gone wrong, Gaster had brought in some weapons with his wife and some men, it was supposed to be their biggest trade off yet at the end of the year.

Unfortunately the other side had decided they wanted to steal their goods so they pulled out their own weapons and were about to shoot Gaster when his wife jumped in the way of the bullet. 

His men had killed the other side while Gaster rushed to the hospital. His wife dusted in his arms on the way there. They made small promises before she died. He promised she would make it, he'd bring their sons in while she was recovering, he promised her everything he couldn't do.

She promised to keep going till they were at the hospital. He had only been a few more blocks away from the emergency room when she fell. He didn't return home that night. 

It was the next morning when he told his two sons their mother wasn't coming home. That.. that was the hardest day of his life. Papyrus was small enough to not know what was going on. But Sans was four. He knew about the family buisness. He knew perfectly well what death meant. 

Sans cried in his arms all night and slept in the spot where his mother used to lay every single night until Papyrus started begging Sans to have sleepovers in his room. 

Blaster came to the funeral alone to give his condolences. It had been a few months since the tragedy and to get their minds off of it he told Gaster about his plans for the future and how his youngest son wanted to be the next Boss. They decided to let Sans meet Fell so their family friendships could continue on. Neither of them wanted any deaths happening between their two families. 

Such planning took half a year to get together once again for the two skeletons to meet for the first time. Gaster remembered that day like it was yesterday. 

The day Sans met Fell started off as a normal day. Sans had just turned five and Fell was only a year older. Gaster caught up with his old friend as the two younger skeletons played in Sans' room together. Papyrus was at a babysitters for the day.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly and they reminisced a bit till they heard a boom coming from upstairs.

Blaster took a look at him and ran upstairs quickly. When he got to the scene of the crime Sans was curled up in a corner crying while Fell was pointing the families blasters at him. Fell had a small crack on his eye socket and there was a hole in the wall right above Sans' head. 

Blaster nearly had a soul attack as he berated Fell and Gaster held Sans close to him. He told them to leave immediately. Blaster was shocked.. but understanding. Fell on the other hand was angry. Gaster held his son closer as he had someone lead Blaster and Fell out.

Gaster had no words to say. 

He almost lost Sans that day; even though the incident had been Sans' fault in the first place, Fell had been pinning him down and teasing him, calling him names and such when Sans punched the taller skeleton. 

The two never got along after that. Gaster found it saddening that his best friend never came around anymore unless it was for meetings till the day he passed as well. Fell was twenty at the time it happened and he stepped up to becoming the boss right afterwards. Fell was loyal to his family, Gaster knew that was a fact, and his older brother Red didn't seem like he was too into the whole thing just like Sans. 

Though he remembered the first time his sons had killed. Papyrus didn't seem phased by it. Sans on the other hand, though his son would never admit it, seemed off put by it. He couldn't blame Sans either. It was a messy thing to do but sometimes it just was the only answer. He had caught Sans in the middle of nightmares before from his killings. His boy was brave though but he didn't make Sans kill after that anymore.

Gaster spent most of his life babying his sons. He wanted the two to thrive and take care of the buisness together though Sans would be the next true Boss. He let Sans go to become a nurse since Gaster hadn't planned on handing over that title anytime soon. Sans was the best nurse in the world, he thought.

His eldest son hated seeing good people suffer. Especially after what happened with his mother. Sure he and his wife weren't completely good monsters, but they held a lot of love in their hearts for their family. 

Now Papyrus on the other hand was too young, and too innocent to remember those traumatic things. He grew up in the life of the Mafia through and through. Gaster tried to baby his youngest as much as he had with Sans- but that ended up making him feel entitled to be next up as Boss.

Now here he was.. his best friend was dead from the buisness and Fell had taken over, Red was in his son's care with no memories while Papyrus was pointing a gun to his skull. 

"Dad. Thank you for everything. I promise to lead our family into great things. It's just.. your time to go." Papyrus murmured to his father. He didn't look sad about what he was about to do. Papyrus had an unnerving glint in his eye.

Gaster sighed softly, he wished he could have loved Papyrus just a little bit more so he wouldn't of turned out like this. No- he did love Papyrus, with all his being. Paps just was.. power crazy. 

"I love you Papyrus. No matter what you do in life after this, I hope you could turn out to be a little better than me. You deserve a happy ending too, never forget that." Gaster spoke softly, accepting his fate, he would never lay a hand on his son. Even if it meant protecting his own life. 

He prayed that Sans and Papyrus both found happiness. Gaster only had one regret at the front of his mind. He wished he could've seen his eldest smile for one last time.

A tear rolled down Gasters cheek as Papyrus cocked the gun. Gaster looked away and glanced at the picture of his wife one last time on his desk. 

"I'll see you shortly my love." 

Papyrus pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead inside. The storm is here.


	16. Red Meets Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is his brother so mean?

Red found himself staring at the piece of paper in his hands and smiling to himself as he crossed off step one and three. He was on his way to magic recovery, and seeing was great. The cracks in his skull didn't hinder anything thankfully. As for step three, kissing Sans, he was blushing just thinking about it.

He had stayed up with Sans till Sans got off his shift. It was very, very early in the morning but they kissed goodbye anyway and Sans went on his way. His soul felt stronger. He felt better than he ever could have imagined. 

They still had a long ways to go but it was their first step of a long journey. At least he hoped so. 

Red got out of his bed and he roamed the halls silently, though occasionally saying hello to a passing nurse or patient on that same floor. He wandered over to the window where nurse Asgore had taken him before. The city was unsettling despite his good mood. He leaned up against the glass anyways, just to see if he could see the stars. He could make out a few of them, soft whispers of them came through his head, ones he remembered Sans speaking of. 

He put his skull gently on the glass and closed his eyes, wanting to know more about himself, more about the world around him. When he opened his eyes, his sight was to the ground below where stood a tall skeleton by the looks of it. 

Red blinked and rubbed his eyes, he could have sworn he was being stared at, but when he opened his eyes- the monster was gone. 

Red gulped and wrapped his arms around himself. Surely he wasn't imagining things.. his soul beat unsettled and he backed away from the window. He made his way down the hall, away from his room though. As an instinct, he wasn't thinking about his choice, just that he needed to not be found if someone was trying to seek him out. Unless it was Sans, but that skeleton looked nothing like Sans.

Red went towards the small theater room. There were things he could hide under in there for the night. Just until Sans returned. He felt a bit more safe when he was hidden from view. Surely no one would ever be able to find him under a bean bag and some pillows. It was impossible.

Red continued to think himself to sleep, knowing he was being ridiculous deep down but after being shot in the head, wouldn't you be a bit more cautious too?

He woke up late in the afternoon to someone shaking him awake urgently. He groaned and opened his eye sockets only to find that it was Sans. Sans did not look well at all. 

His lover was blue in the face, there was dust on his clothes and chips on his body. Red sat up immediately and growled, "Who did this to yer?" He didn't know where this protectiveness was coming from. He sure as hell wasn't going to stop though.

"R-red, my father was killed." Sans quivered and Red pulled him immediately closer. "Why? Who tha fuck woul' ever hurt ya like this?" 

"M-my- my brother, Red, oh god- there's so much I haven't told you, I-I thought I was keeping y-you safe but fuck.." Sans sobbed into Red who didn't let go for a second. He pulled Sans onto his lap and he rocked the smaller a little. 

Sans didn't ask for this, but he didn't stop it either. He was distressed and needed the comfort, needed it from the one person he knew he could trust. He needed Red, and Red needed to know the truth. 

Red watched Sans calm down slowly though he could see the other was stressing out. Sans pulled out a phone from his pants pocket and Red watched him flip through too many contacts till he landed on one that was labeled "Shit Head." with no picture. Red snorted a little and hugged Sans closer so he could hear the other end.

The phone picked up after three rings, "You- where is he?! I demand you tell me where my brother is or else I will come and I will murder you myself Sans." The voice on the phone was loud and obnoxious.

Red growled at the verbal assault and Sans gave him a sad look, not too phased by the words.

"Fell, I have never asked anything from you until now, I'm having a code black over here, please, I'm begging you to help me. Red is with me, He is safe I promise. Just, pick us up on the Saint Ebott Medicinal pad and I'll give myself over to you. No tricks, please... I know we don't get along, but I'm scared. Papyrus killed our father-h-he tried t-to kill me too."

Sans spoke urgently and quietly, he started crying again and Red kissed the top of his skull. He was beyond pissed that anyone would try to hurt his little nurse.

"Let me speak to him then I'll make my decision." Fell spoke in a bit of a calm, negotiating tone. Sans sniffled and looked to Red. 

"It's your brother. Tell the truth please.." Sans handed the phone over to a shocked Red. This however was what he wanted. He did have family somewhere. Rude family but whatever.

"Hey 'shithead'," Red chuckled darkly. Family or not, no one spoke to Sans like he was dirt.  
"One thin' before we hav' our lil reunion, don' yer ever talk ta Sans that way. Ever. Again. Der I make my-sel' clear?" Red looked pissed. 

Sans looked away with the faintest blush and he sniffled again.

"W-what the fuck? Have you gone out of your mind you nimrod?" Fell stuttered and groaned into the phone. 

"Look, I dunno who da fuck yer ar' period. 'bout a month back I was shot in da skull an brought back by Sans, my fuckin chosen. So if yer ever lay a han' on 'im, I will kick yer ass. Pick us up were Sans wan'ed an we both w'll personally explain 'at happened." Red hung up and glared at the phone.

Sans looked shocked. "Red... oh fuck, I.. forgot to umm.. mention.." Sans wiped his eyes. "Your brother.. is.. sort of a drug lord? Umm actually more like, a mafia boss, whe deals with drugs..." Sans chose that moment to ruin it. 

"'ell... whas don' is don'." Red didn't believe that for a second. Ok so maybe he thought it might be true, then ruled it out because he remembered nothing of any mafia, just that he worked in a flower shop. Mafia , ha, Sans had to of been lying. The look on his face told the truth though.

"He's going to kill me when he finds out you have no memories- Red I- I can't loose you too please don't let Fell take me.. you have that much power over him, please..." Red really looked at Sans this time, who was pleading not to die. It broke his soul that Sans would ever think he would let that shithead hurt his little angel.

"I won' le'm touch a speck of ya." Red whispered.

Sans felt a bit more reassured, but they needed to get moving. The closer they were to getting on the heli pad, the closer they were to general safety. So Sans took Reds arm and led him through shortcuts till finally after half an hour they were there waiting. It took another half hour for Fell to arrive personally. 

Red glared at the tall edgy looking skeleton and he growled when he stood in front of Sans.

"I won't hurt him you fucking mindless flower nerd. Get in and let's get out of here. Sans I expect you to wipe that dust off before coming in. You two will explain everything on the way. I will know if you lie"

Sans nodded numbly and Red helped him get the dust off. Fair enough, as least he could do after everything.

They got in soon afterwards and Sans explained what had happened from when Red got shot to waking up with no memories  
Fell was silent the entire time even when Sans finally broke down and told them how he found his fathers ashes. No one had heard him die since the walls were too thick and soundproof to hear anything through.

Fell went quiet for the first time in his life though. He had some work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try and make the next chapter longerrr.


	17. Fell's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't feeling too good.

Sans was numb. He was in Red's arms, being covered by a blanket Fell had given them. He didn't really feel the warmth or weight of it though. Sans was more focused on the sight, just watching as they were being lifted and he watched as they left the land he called home. In his mind he went over how he got to this moment, scenes replaying in his head over and over, torturing him to no end.

\------  
He had been picked up and taken to his fathers place after he had been dropped off to his apartment by his brother. Papyrus had been really quiet in the car and he had a smile on his face that unnerved Sans the moment he saw it. 

"I'll see you later Sans." Papyrus didn't even look at Sans. He was gripping the steering wheel a bit too hard. 

"Yeah.. bye.." Sans whispered and got out quickly and slammed the door to the car. He raced inside and watched Papyrus leave. It wasn't too much later when he was picked up by a sleepy monster, one of his fathers men. 

The whole way there Sans had been thinking of what to say and ask his father, hoping maybe he could make his father understand his point of view on things. For Red, for himself. He wanted nothing more than to make sure Reds safety was priority.

So when he was standing outside his fathers office he knocked and waited for a reply. No one answered, which was fairly odd. He knew his father was old but he still got up early to go to his office. His father was always quite the workaholic, especially since he was always on edge with trades, after what happened to his mother.

Sans closed his sockets for a second and took a deep breath. He knocked again and cleared his mind, waiting for a reply again.

When there was once again no reply he cracked the door open and peaked inside. "Dad? You in here?" Sans spoke softly. He walked inside and closed the door. 

A few short seconds after that Sans' world became shattered. 

All over the desk, floor, and chair was dust. Dust- with his father nowhere to be seen. Sans slowly stepped forward, his fathers clothes were on the floor as well with dust in it and on it. He let out a choked sob as he knelt down and picked up the clothes, he hugged them to himself and let out a louder sob, not caring that he got dust all over himself.

This had to be some sort of sick joke right? Though he knew with the buisness he was in, his father would never do something like this to Sans.

Sans felt like he sat there for hours, and he did till a loud jarring knock interrupted Sans' grieving. The door was flown open the there stood Papyrus. The motherfucker was holding a gun and grinning at him.

"Sans, you shouldn't have come home; look at what you've done." He stepped forward and Sans stopped, frozen in place as it slowly clicked that Papyrus- he had murdered their father.

"Paps.." Sans spoke in a breath, uneasy and quite queasy as Papyrus chuckled.

"This wouldn't of happened if you just let me be the next Boss in the first place Sans. I will be getting the spot, right after I kill you and your soulmate too. It was so much fun playing with you and Red, but I think I would've preferred it if Red died the first time I shot him." Papyrus cocked the gun and Sans' sockets went wide with fear and anger. 

He moved quickly and tackled his brother, knocking the gun out of Papyrus' hand for a minute. Paps was bigger but Sans had been trained in hand to hand combat for years. Papyrus hadn't as much, but still knew how to fight back. 

Papyrus' head was bashed into the floor by Sans who had dust caked to his clothes and bones. It gave him the strength to do this though, to hurt Papyrus. The dust caused by the monster underneath him.

Unfortunately he didn't know his Papyrus also had a knife, but since he was a bit disoriented the knife just grazed Sans a few times and cut him up a bit. 

He hissed in pain but reached into Paps eye sockets for a better grip and Papyrus yelled out in pain as his head was bashed in a few more times before he finally kicked Sans off of him and for the first time Papyrus summoned the families divine Blaster and he aimed that at Sans with so much hurt, anger, and resentment towards him. 

Sans felt the walls closing in on him as he looked at the purple tinted blaster that his father had taken pride in. The blaster that was slowly charging up and hissing, opening its mouth-

He wasn't about to die though.

Sans used a shortcut for the first time in years. 

He ended up in Red hospital room, on his knees and clinging to his shirt. He felt sick from the shortcut, having not used it since he was a nurse in training. Sans slowly got up though, he needed to get Red somewhere hidden and safe. He would never let Papyrus hurt Red ever again if he had anything to say by it.

His soul raced though when he looked up and around the room and he didn't see Red at all. A worried noise left his mouth and he closed his sockets, trying desperately to focus on the faint pull to Red's soul. It was still there thankfully.

He slowly got up and left the room, wandering and wandering, getting worried looks from people and some nurses even came up to him and asked if he needed help. 

Thankfully this was a hospital and sometimes monsters left with some dust on them from loved ones. 

Sans tried his best not to look down at the dust and he said he was fine, he was just going to wash up. He lied so the staff would leave him alone and he could go to Red, he needed the largers comfort now.

It wasn't too long till he got to the theater room and he opened the door, looking around and the pull brought him to a pile of pillows and a bean bag chair. 

"R-red?" Sans stuttered out and he moved some of the obnoxious pillows to the side. His soul melted a little at the sight of Red, he looked cozy, that eased the pain Sans felt for a bit. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, trying not to let any tears fall yet. He gently hugged Red to him and kissed his skull before he started to wake the sleeping skeleton up. 

He spilled things to Red, not wanting to leave him in the dark, not when their lives were at risk, not when Papyrus could control their families Blaster. 

Then after a brief moment of hesitation he called the one person he hated most, but knew he could help. Fell was a delight as always but after Red talked to him Sans knew he was fucked. 

After they hung up on Fell Sans finally told Red what his brother, Fell, actually did for a living. Red looked skeptical but he supposed it would have to do for now. Red had just had a lot of information poured onto him. It looked like Red wasn't really absorbing it which could be bad later on, but that was something they'd have to talk about some other time. When Red was freaking out about it probably. 

For now they had a ride to catch, so he helped Red up and wandered to their meet up destination where Fell would be picking them up. Sans hoped Fell wouldn't just leave him after getting Red back. He really, really didn't want to be in the same country as Papyrus right now.

Red was being over protective too, which he genuinely liked. Red felt like the only safe one he could be around which was why now he was cuddled up in his lovers arms.

\------

Fell was quiet the whole way back to his home. The country Fell and Red lived in wasn't extremely far away but it sure as hell felt like it was taking ages to get there. Sans hid his face into Red's sweater Fell had given him so he could take that stupid hospital gown off. 

The sweater was black and wooly; it kept Sans interest for now, he kept his thoughts off what happened and tried his best to focus on the soul beating inside Red's ribs.

Sans was startled by their landing, and he gripped Red tightly. Fell rolled his eyes and got out as soon as he could.

"Yer ok sweetheart? 'R ya sure ya wan us ta go wit.. Fell?" Red whispered to him and Sans sighed. 

"Yes.. Fell hates me but he's always been protective of you even though you're older, even if by a few minutes." Sans mumbled to Red and the larger got up, carrying Sans out to Fell. He didn't let go of Sans and he wouldn't till he was sure they weren't in any harm. 

Especially if Sans was telling the truth about Fell, him being the boss of the Mafia. He went over to Fell who was on the phone. Sans glanced around as Red walked, they were by the seaside, the smell of the ocean thankfully was calming to him and he took in deep breaths. 

They went by a large building and Fell led them to the front where a car was waiting for them. The three got in and Red ended up rubbing Sans' skull gently. Fell watched with interest.

"You look like shit... you both do, no offense." Fell started off and Red pulled the smaller skeleton closer to himself.

"I'm not going to hurt him-" Fell scoffed and continued, "fuck.. Red do you really not remember me?" His voice was a bit on the wavering side, Fell ended up rubbing his own skull when Red simply said no. 

"Well.." Fell started off and looked to the smaller who was still in the blanket, being held by Red. "Sans, I am promising no harm will come to you while you are under my protection. Of course everything comes with a cost, but we can get to that later, for now I'm ordering you two to clean up when we get back to the house. I'll have to have someone lead you to your room too.." he groaned slightly and shook his head as he got out his phone again.

Sans watched Fell text someone and then scoot closer to the two after a minute. "Here, I'm not sure what you do remember, but this is our family Red."

Sans looked at the picture as Red did, it wasn't what he was expecting. It was a normal family photo. Red was standing next to Fell and Fell had his arms around a gorgeous fire elemental monster, who was holding a baby. 

Sans slowly lowered his gaze to Fell's hand. The taller had a silver wedding ring on. 

He hadn't expected it. Fell had no obligation to tell his family anything, but it was nice to know that he had changed deep down. He was a family man now.

Red kept staring at the photo however, the picture seemed to jog some kind of memory because he smiled fondly after a minute. "Da munchkins cute.. dis was taken on her bir'day wasn't it?" Red spoke calmer, letting his guard down a little. 

It was such the simplest memory, just remembering saying "happy birthday" right before that picture was taken. It helped both of them relax when they saw Fell smile too. 

"It was. You were annoyed because you never did like taking pictures but she talked you into it." He replied, taking about his wife.

Sans nuzzled Red lightly, glad to have this distraction though it felt like his world was still being ripped apart. He let Red have this moment of happiness. 

Red kissed his skull however and smiled at Sans. "I need pictures o' us." Red whispered he him and even though Fell heard he just rolled his eyes and kept quiet as he scooted away again. 

"M-maybe later after we're both clean.." Sans mumbled and shivered lightly at the feeling on his bones. Most of the dust was sticking to him. His thoughts were pulled away from what was a sweet moment to remembering what he had witnessed just a few hours ago. He was going to throw up.

"No-not in the car! God fucking damn it Sans." Fell sighed and Red looked shocked as Sans threw up on the floor of the car.

Red slowly rubbed Sans' spine and afterwards Sans hid his face, not wanting to show the older skeletons how weak he really was. 

"I'll make sure you get anti-nausea medication when we get to the house. I apologize for my outburst, it wasn't right of me to yell like that after knowing what happened." Fell watched Sans shake as the smaller cried. He had truly become softer after having a kid of his own. 

He felt guilty too, Sans was only a year younger than him but he knew Gaster liked to coddle his children. It shocked him most that Papyrus had murdered Gaster. He wasn't entirely sure how their men must be taking it. 

Though Papyrus seemed like the one to lie his way to the top. He'd have to deal with this matter carefully. 

Red rocked his little blue eyed wonder and whispered reassuring things to him. 

Sans held onto Red for dear life, just wanting things to go back to normal. He imagined a world where he had found Red on the street, or in a café and they hit it off. He wished they could have fallen in love differently and that Red had his memories. 

He wished his father was alive so he could ask him for his blessings to one day marry Red.

Life was just unfortunate though for the small skeleton. "Sans, ge' some sleep fer me.. I'll protec' ya wit' my life. Nothin' can get ya when 'm here." Red whispered reassuringly and Sans sniffled, slowly nodding. 

Red wasn't weak, but he still was on the path to magic recovery. Sans didn't want him to hurt himself so he looked up to those ruby red eyes and said, "Please keep yourself safe too."

Red blushed lightly and gave Sans a sweet kiss, "'f course. Always." He smiled. That seemed to be enough for Sans though because not even five minutes later the small skeleton was sleeping, curled up on Red.

Sans hadn't slept at all since the end of his shift. He needed the rest.

Fell had tried to give them privacy but it was a bit hard in the small car. Plus the magic on the floor of the car was giving him a headache. He told the driver to speed up before looking at his brother.

"You look happy with him. To be honest, I never thought you'd find your chosen, you were always so caught up in your flower shop you didn't want much of anything to do with the Mafia or our family."

Red blinked, "so.. it's tru'? Yer in da Mafia? Tha Boss?" Red whispered asking, just wishing he had some memories of that. 

"Yes. Sans' family is as well, his father Gaster, was the Boss. Sans was supposed to be the next Boss.. but apparently the power got to his little brothers head. We aren't good monsters Red. Sans has killed before. I have killed before, and so have you even if you don't remember it. We don't play around and we certainly don't betray eachother. What Sans' brother did is just unbelievable and unjustifiable. He will pay for this, and I want you to be apart of it. Lord knows you've probably been lazing around since you've been gone."

Fell didn't bullshit his was to get things through Reds thick skull. He knew Red could be quite slow at times and it drove his patience thin. 

Red gulped and looked down at Sans. He thought back to the men by the river he remembered, the feeling of hopelessness he got from it. Sans must have felt worse when he found things out.

He nodded to Fell, "I'll do whadeva' ya need me ta do."

Fell gave Red a small smile at that. "It's good to have you back Red. I'll make sure things get smoothed out so you and Sans can live in peace. I promise this on my soul. You'll get a happy ending."

That made Red have a bit more respect for the other. He gave a toothy grin and gave another nod, happy to be able to help Sans in whatever way he could. Even if it meant killing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long boi chapter.


	18. New Room Who Dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red honestly doesn't know what to do.

The moment Sans had fallen asleep in his lap Red was on guard. He at least listened to what Fell had proposed though, he wasn't about to trust him fully just yet, but by just looking down at Sans he knew he would do anything for the little skeleton just to see him happier, even if that meant getting on the taller skeletons good side.

The rest of the way to Fell's home was quiet; Red rolled down the window a bit for fresh air and just to take in the sights as they moved on. They were in quite the wooded area, moving farther and farther from the ocean. It was actually quite peaceful, the forest calmed Red's nerves. 

His mind was sort of blank, desperate to soak in everything that's happened since he woke up but if felt as if his emotions were blocked off from what he had gathered. His soul was in no good shape and he knew so, but that wouldn't stop him from doing his best to take care of himself and Sans.

The drive seemed to drag on a little longer. What Red hadn't expected was just how large Fell's house really was. The driver had turned onto a long driveway, paved and tidy the whole way through with a concrete path and hedges lining the way. This led right up to an iron gate, Red stared in amazement as the driver punched in a code for the gate and it opened up afterwards. 

"Fuck 're ya tha' loaded?" Red turned to Fell who looked annoyed. 

"It's nothing to gawk at. It's just the driveway you simpleton."

"Yea' but still.." Red was grinning like a child. His jaw dropped when he saw the house though, it had been hidden away by layers of trees till finally the house emerged. 

He couldn't describe it as a home, it was more of like a mansion, a large Victorian Mansion. In the front of it was a garden with bundles of rose bushes to be seen. They were pulled right up to the entrance and the driver stopped the car and got out to open their doors. 

Red hopped out carefully with Sans still in his arms, he stared at the mansion and gulped. It was intimidating to say the least. Every window seemed dark and dreary, he felt as if he was being watched from every angle as he walked over to the staircase. For the first time Red felt small, the place was looming over them but Fell simply walked right up to the staircase and up the steps as if it were nothing. 

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming inside?" Fell asked, halfway up the staircase. 

"I'll get der.." Red spoke in a mumble and he held onto Sans tighter. He slowly worked his way up the stairs and ended up meeting Fell at the front door. He was out of breath and hunched over slightly. 

"Quit acting like a child, they're just stairs." His brother pushed open the door and the two were greeted by a child running up to them from a grand staircase they had been sitting on. 

"Uncle Red! Uncle Red! You're home!" The small skeleton came running up and she latched onto Reds leg with a giggle. Red let out an awkward chuckled and Fell quickly scooped the child up in his arms.

"Felicity, Uncle Red needs a little time right now for himself, go find your momma and let her know I'm home alright?" Fell was smiling to the sweet child.

The little munchkin was a skeleton with a slight orange hue to her bones, it wasn't too noticable unless you really looked. Otherwise she had the same toothy grin as her father but beautiful large amber eyes. The child was wearing overalls with a black and yellow striped turtleneck underneath. 

Red shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable around said child. Felicity. He wished he could've known what to say in a situation like this. He didn't want to disappoint the child, so he let Fell speak for him.

The child gave Fell a big hug and complied, running off to find her mom without question. "Sorry, Felicity doesn't know the situation. Shves turning five next month and she usually gets very excited when you come back home after long periods of time." Fell watched his daughter leave and he sighed. 

"I'll show you to your room and bathroom, Sans desperately needs a bath. Also I plan on letting you meet my wife, Serenity, tonight or tomorrow morning. Which would you prefer?" Fell started walking towards the right, down an entryway and Red followed as he listened to the taller talk.

Red looked at the decor, the lights were lighting up the hallway dimly just enough. There were bookshelves and armchairs in the hallway they walked through. Red was still wearing the hospital socks that kept him from slipping on the dark oak wood floors. It was quiet besides from them walking, and Red thought about Fell's question.

"'morrow mornin. I think Sans 'n I both need some time ta process tha past day.." Red walked a little slower, his soul was burning slightly but he said nothing about it. He would confront Sans about it. Sans would keep secrets from him anymore right?

Fell simply nodded and hummed, "Serenity won't be happy but I've let her in on your memory loss. Sans on the other hand.. I'll still need some time to figure out what exactly I can do- but you have my word that he won't be touched."

Fell stopped at a large black door with flowers painted on the trimmings of it. He opened it and let Red step inside. 

Red looked around at the room and he was calmed, it all felt so familiar to him. His room was cleaned but he didn't feel as if that was his doing. He went to set Sans on the full sized mattress and he just sunk into it and curled up. Red smiled and looked back at Fell. 

"The bathroom is the next door over, if you need anything go to the main entrance and call for me. I'll make sure you two are brought something to eat." Fell was standing outside of the room, about to leave.

"Call fer ya?" Red went back to the door and looked down the hall and saw the bathroom door, it was very close but he was unsure as to why the bathroom wasn't just connected to his room. 

"Its Fell, remember it it isn't that hard. Scream it if you have to, trust me I'll hear your voice from wherever I am. It's just as obnoxious as when you left. Sometime tomorrow I'll work on getting you a new phone." Fell was adding reminders to his own as he stood there. 

"'Ight.. I guess. I'll see ya in tha mornin'."

"Yes, I'll come in and wake you both up, if you wake up before then then get dressed and come back to the main entrance and Serenity and I will meet you there. Goodnight Red." Fell had walked off afterward, looked at Red calmly before he left.

Red closed the door and sighed, finally taking the chance to take in his room. The walls were painted an off white color with a back trimming. He had a carpeted floor that was black as well. The furniture was simple enough; he had a dresser beside the bed and a nightstand on the other side. He walked over to a door to the left of the room and opened it only to reveal a large walk-in closet. 

He scoffed at the suits inside and stuffy shoes that were in there. He didn't like them at all and couldn't imagine how practical it was to keep so many suits.

Red closed the door and then walked over to the dresser next to find regular tshirts and pants, just comfier lounging clothes of sorts, folded and lying inside. He hummed and picked up a sweater similar to what he was wearing and some pajama pants. He looked to Sans and sighed. He'd wake up the smaller after he was done showering. 

The bathroom he walked into was unreasonably big. The tile floors were cold against his now bare feet and the shower took up a lot of space. Sans and him could easily fit in it, if Sans wanted to that is. He sighed loudly and started up the water; Red aimlessly thought for a bit then remembered his list was left at the hospital. Operation Hues needed to be changed up a little bit, but it would be good to keep it around. He needed to stay focused on his tasks. Most of those revolving around Sans.

Otherwise his shower didn't last too long, wanting Sans to shower with hot water too. He was quick to wake the small skeleton up. Sans seemed too out of it to fully respond to Red when he spoke. Sans made little nods to Red when Red asked if he was ready for a shower, and if he was ok with wearing slightly bigger clothes to bed. It was worrying Red but he let Sans have some time for himself, just for the shower.

Sans stayed in the shower for at least forty minutes before coming out with Red's clothes on. They were a big baggy but Sans didn't seem to mind. The larger would've gushed at the display if it weren't for their circumstances. So instead he picked Sans up carefully and walked them back to Red's room. Red locked the door behind them and carefully got into bed with Sans who looked drained. 

"Sans.. come 'ere, get s'me more rest fer me 'k? er if ya wan', talk ta me. I'll listen m'kay? I'm 'ere fer ya sweetheart." Red was as gentle as can be with his love. He kept his voice soft, as if to not startle Sans.

The smaller of the two let out a sniffle and he shook his head, "later.. I just want to rest now.." Sans held onto Red tightly as he talked, letting the other hug him tight and close. He was thankful for that, he truly was. He wasn't happy, but very thankful Red was here with him. 

Red ended up gently rubbing Sans' skull as they both drifted off to sleep for the rest of the evening, ignoring knocks for dinner, they just slept.


	19. Get Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans didn't want it to happen this way.

Everything seemed to be slipping past him at the moment; sensations, thoughts, even seeing was becoming a bit too much right now. Sans felt as if he had fallen, right there in Red's arms. He couldn't even feel the warmth the other gave off. His soul however was gentle when he was this close to Red, it was what lulled him to sleep that night. Though he wished he had never fallen asleep in the first place.

His dreams were nothing short of nightmarish because of what he had gone through. For once he was envious of Red, having forgotten most of his life. Sans wished that he would wake up and forget about most of his life. At least this life was bearable with Red next to him though. This however did not reach his slowly fading mind.

\-----

Through the night, dreams trickled through his brain. Anything from thoughts of self doubt and grief to the moments leading up to his fight with Papyrus. However his last dream is what truly broke him apart piece by piece. He was swimming in dust; grainy and magicless. The dream was cruel with every bit of it, he knew exactly how it felt, how the dust smelled, like a rotting corpse and he knew whose exactly it was. It suffocated him and swallowed him whole; pouring into his sockets and into every crevice between his bones that were only held together by the faintest of blue magic. 

He couldn't scream for help but, even if he could, there was no one to help him. It was agony in every way. He knew deep down he was guilty of his fathers death too, he should have taken better care of Papyrus, let him become the next boss without a fuss; he felt like sobbing into his hands but he couldn't even do that. There was no one to stop him from just giving up. Everything seemed to stop at that thought. It was just purely quiet in his mind, he was safe to do as he wanted when he had no one connected to hold onto. 

Except Red. 

After a moment of deafening silence, Sans unknowingly made up his mind and he let the dust take him whole. He sunk deeper and deeper, into the self pity, the regret and hatred, for there was no help. It was dark for quite some time, dreary and cold. Sans heard mumbles of some sort, mumbling and awkward shifting that made his bones feel sore. 

The dreams shifted, though he was still covered in dust and couldn't move or talk; he could see now even if it was blurred. He could make out shapes, familiar shapes that left his him feeling tight in the neck. He realized this wasn't a dream, but a memory. His father was holding a smaller version of himself, mumbling promises, asking for forgiveness as they rocked in a chair in the corner of the room. 

Sans had wanted to shut his eyes, but found that he could not. He desperately didn't want to remember the long nights his father cried himself to sleep while Sans slept in the empty spot on the queen bed. He didn't want to have to see the devastating look his father gave him when he told Sans that his mother had passed. That she wasn't coming back; and now he wasn't either.

Sans screamed, but dust clogged his mouth. The mumbling around him had turned into pleas and begging before getting silent. Nothing, but the dread and fear of what came next, held him together. He found the more he tried to struggle in all the dust, the more his life seemed to be falling apart. His body started to fall apart and wither, turning into the dust that was tearing him apart. 

It started from his tip toes and worked it's way up. His choked screaming became worse and he teared up, eventually his jaw was being eaten by whatever was killing him from the inside out; taking over the rest of his skull quickly till nothing was left. He then found that he was nothing but another pile of dust to mourn over. 

\-----

He had trouble opening his eyes in the morning but when he finally came to Sans noticed that he wasn't in the same room he and Red had fallen asleep in together. This room was beige and had a sort of gold trimming around the square shape of it. The windows were cracked open for fresh air and the blinds were slightly closed because the sun was a little much. There was a slight breeze that made Sans shiver.

He noticed Red was sitting in a chair by the bed he was currently laying in; face first in the sheets while holding onto Sans' hand. Everything seemed warmer he noticed, warmer and more bearable. He shifted around a little as he sat up and groaned softly as his bones popped but he felt the odd sensation of magic filling the air, as if he was overflowing with it. 

He summoned a few bones and let them drop on the floor just to see if that would help bring him back down from the slight high he was currently facing. It did no such thing, instead he felt his soul beat a little more rapidly and Red had begun to wake up. Sans rubbed his eye sockets as Red squeezed his hand gently and stretched before opening his own sockets. Red looked as if he had been crying, his skull was paler than usual and the spots around his eyes were a bit puffy, or as puffy as his bones could get. He was beaming though when he saw Sans was awake and suddenly he was being engulfed in a tight loving hug. 

"Red? Wha-? Why are we here, this isn't your room.." Sans ended up hugging back anyway. He felt strange, in a very good way, his soul was fluttering and pressing up against his ribs to be closer to Red. He blinked and blushed lightly, "Red..?" Sans questioned.

Red pulled back with a heavy sigh, he looked slightly uncomfortable with the look Sans was giving him, looking at him accusingly. "I- der was no o'her way 'm sorry.." Red's voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't left Sans side at all. It made Sans feel guilty but he needed to know what happened although he had this irking voice in his skull that he was beating himself up over. It was antagonizing and he thought of the worse situations.

"Tell me." Sans whispered. 

"Few nigh's ago I woke up, yer were screamin' in yer sleep." Red looked down as he started off. He rubbed Sans hand gently; he gulped and squeezed his sockets shut and in a gravelly voice he rumbled out, "yer were fallin' in yer sleep. Fuck I- don' wanna see tha' Sans.." Red was fighting back tears; though he couldn't hold back the depressing sob that followed his sentence. It racked his entire body and rattled his bones. 

Sans stiffened and he looked down at his own bones, to see what once had been smooth, white, and the lightest of blues had turned into a light, ashy, grey hue. He held his hand up and stared at his palm, a small hole had formed from where the dust had started to eat at him. He stared long enough in shock for Red to finally notice and Red took the others hands in his and he kissed both of Sans' hands on each little phalange he had. Red was careful, looking up into Sans' eyes to make sure the smaller was watching. The look in his eyes was so fearful, so vulnerable and soft for Sans. He knew seeing someone fall wasn't pretty, it was a harrowing experience that ended in the torturous decay of a monster.

Red's look was enough for Sans to come back down to Earth; he slumped forwards and Red caught him and moved onto the bed carefully, Sans heard Red whisper reassurances to him but none of it reached his mind.

Red had Sans repositioned on top of him as the larger was leaning back against the headboard. Sans' head rested on Red's ribs, right over where his soul was thumping calmly. He gently rubbed the back of Sans' skull down to his spine, slowing at each ridge as he whispered to Sans. Though eventually he just stared down at Sans, not speaking. Red was scared he might have broken his love though his hand didn't stop the gentle caresses.

The room had gone silent when Red finally shut up enough for Sans to think clearly. As a nurse he knew very well that when a monster fell it was damn near impossible for them to come back without psychological damage. He knew why now; his dream had been hell till he woke up but he felt sort of.. normal. If he could describe anything in his life as so, he supposed this could be normal. The dreams were just something dull and slowly wearing away while he was in Red's arms. 

He slowly moved one of his hands over his soul and he looked up at Red who looked guilty once again. "you soul bonded with me wh-while I was falling? While my body was decaying? Red-" he had no words. Usually one couldn't bond with anyone who was unconscious, but it was different when one was falling. Sans' mind was aware of most things in that state, mostly the pain of falling even though he had been slipping in and out of his dream like state it had been enough for Red to do the deed. It was the most idiotic move someone could do. Red was so fucking stupid, and powerless, and one hundred percent fucking charming. Sans realized that the monster holding him held the dearest place in his soul.

"I woulda done anythin' I coulda. I can't loos' yer. I c'n take care o' ya, if ya let me." Red wiped away a stray tear on Sans' cheekbone. "I woul'do i' again if I could. Yer tha most importan' person in tha world ta me." He admitted.

Sans ended up sitting up and looking at Red, trying to search for the truth. No monster would ever love him, especially not enough to the point where they would risk their life over him. Chosen or not, Sans was nothing special. The invading bad thoughts stuck inside his head, and Sans shook his head. "D-did Fell order you to do this? To keep me alive? You barely even know me I-I don't have anything of importance, I don't have a job, I abandoned my men and my family, I'm absolute trash Red!" Sans pushed away from his soulmates clutches but Red pulled him back immediately and made Sans look into his eyes.

"Don' yer fuckin' give me tha bullshit Sans. Look a' me, fuckin' take a look, a good lon' look. 've gotta gash in my skull, little ta no fuckin' memories. 'M tha one who betrayed th'ir fam. Sans, yer changed my lif fer tha better. I'd kill fer ya, and ya know it. Giv' this a chance- giv' us a chance." Red looked at him pleading for that change; that chance he did deserve. 

Sans gulped and looked anywhere but at Red, but he just couldn't think clearly. So much shit was going on, he just- he needed time. Enough time to collect his thoughts, time to figure out what to do about Papyrus, and time for whatever Fell would bring to the table. "Red, I-I'm going to need to sort some things out with myself, stuff that I do not want to bring into a relationship. Ple-please give me some time I promi-"

"Ya don' need ta explain yerself, jus' know I'll be 'ere fer ya ok. Every step o' da way, 'n I'll wait fer ya. Lis'n ta yer soul. I trust her judgem'nt." Red interrupted the now shocked skeleton. Red gave Sans the biggest kiss on the top of his greyish skull and Sans finally cracked a smile, a small smile that let Red know things would turn out okay, eventually. They could do this together.

He hoped Red meant what he said, that he'd wait for Sans. It would be hard for them both, especially when Sans knew already that the only way he was falling now, was falling in love. 

"Would ya like 'help ta tha shower?" Red asked and Sans inhaled deeply and he shrugged. 

"I'd honestly rather take a bath. Will you help me to there? I have no idea.. where we are." Sans said as he looked around the plain room.

"O' course. Fell had ya moved ta this room cause i's part o' tha 'medical wing'. 'Parently tha golden trimmin's help wit' our magic 'er some shit." Red tried to explain, he hadn't really listened to Fell when he was busy trying to quickly push his and Sans souls together. 

Red got up, but he didn't put Sans down. "Wha- why are der bones on tha floor?" Red looked at Sans who shrugged.

"I thought you'd find it humerus." Sans replied with a sly smile across his face.

Red chuckled softly, "I see righ' through yer puns funny guy. Tibia 'onest it wasn' half bad." Red replied. That made Sans let out a proper chuckle they both needed to hear. 

Red simply walked out of the room after that, carrying Sans bridal style all the way to the bathroom. Sans made no protest, he simply closed his droopy sockets and let Red carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I made pun ;^;


	20. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wanted things to go differently.

Red was a bit careful with anything he did around his little lover. Seeing Sans start to fall had been like ripping his soul out with needles glued to his own hand. No one should ever have to feel the loss of their soulmate. So he had done the only thing he could think of; Fell had suggested it on their way to the Medical wing. He soul bonded with Sans, saving him in the process. 

Sans looked utterly defeated the next few days after he woke up. Red often caught the smaller staring at the his own hands in a grief like state. The only thing Red could do was ask if Sans wanted to talk about it but the other always replied with no. It wasn't a sharp or annoyed 'no' though. It was soft, questioning, like Sans just couldn't decide if he wanted to talk yet. It was perfectly okay with Red, just as long as Sans knew he was there for him.

Currently the two were huddled together on a couch, right outside Fell's office. The taller had finally decided on how things were going to go around here with Sans now in the picture. Red was staring down at his new phone Fell had gotten him. He was waiting for his brother to text him, telling them that it was okay to finally come in. In the meantime Red snuck a few pictures of Sans as he leaned on him and tried to take a quick nap. He had been doing that a lot more since his sleep schedule was all sorts of messed up. 

Red never stopped Sans from napping, as long as he was napping near himself or in their room where it was safe. Red had gotten to meet a few of the other monsters who worked for his brother but he didn't exactly trust them fully. Gut instincts. 

He was pulled away from a few of Sans' adorable pictures from Fells text. It was time to go in. The larger sighed and kissed his blues eyed lovers skull. "Sansy, 's time ta go 'n." Red whispered and Sans yawned and hugged Red closer to himself. 

"Five mer' minutes.." the smaller drooled lightly and Red let out a sweet chuckle. It made Sans look up at him with the cutest pout. "Sleeping is very important Red. This is no laughing matter." A soft red blush adorned his cheekbones. Red never got tired at seeing that sight. Proof that they belonged with eachother and shared their magic.

"Course darlin' bu' Fells gonna throw a fit 'f we don' get in der now." Red reasoned and Sans rolled his eyes lightly. He did make a point. No one wanted to be around when Fell was pissed off. Only two people could calm him down in that mood and those two were currently having a picnic in the garden. Felicity's idea of course.

"Let's just get this over with. Fell's probably going to kick me out.." Sans mumbled and Red frowned and hugged the other to him. 

"He woul' never sweethear'. Yer jus' thinkin tha worse. I'll deal wit anythin ya don't wanna as well, so le's jus' go in 'n see fer ourselves." Once again, Red made a point. He was turning into quite the charming, supportive, and protective monster Sans needed right now.

The smaller skeleton settled down and nodded. Finally the two of them got up and Red held onto Sans' hand and kissed around the hole before they walked into the large room, and they closed the door behind them.

The room was something Red had remembered, he mainly ever came in to get one of the many books that adorned the shelves on either side of the room. Sans was fascinated with the books, though he never came in here unless Red was by his side. The two sat down in the one chair in front of Fell's desk, Sans had no problem with showing some affection to Red while in front of his family. It made both of them calmer, knowing they had eachothers backs. 

Fell was looking at them with somewhat of a serious look, otherwise there was a slight smile playing at his lips. Red hugged Sans close to his chest as fell started off. 

"As you both are aware, I had planned on speaking to you both the next morning after you came here but do to unfortunate circumstances, that was put on hold. Sans I hope you are feeling better." Fell had gotten nicer with the smaller skeleton after getting to know him. His wife had had a long hard lecture on how he was supposed to treat the smaller since he was supposed to be a boss as well. Red found that he rather liked the elemental, she was everything Fell needed and he looked at her as if she were the world. Kinda like how he looked at Sans most of the time.

"We're aware.. what have you decided on?" Sans asked directly, just wanting to get it over and done with. Red could feel the anxiety and frustration pouring out of the smaller and he rubbed Sans' back in little circles. 

Fell watched and sat up a bit straighter. "I've decided that the only way my men are going to let you be around without complaining, is to make you my Consigliere since Red is currently unavailable for the position. Seeing as you are not legally part of this family though.. some arrangements are going to have to be made if you want our help when dealing with Papyrus."

Red let the words sink in, he didn't fully get what Fell was trying to say but it seems like Sans did because he stiffened and gulped. "You want.. Red and I to marry? You can't be serious.. We both have too many problems on our hands-" Sans sounded like he was about to cry and Red's brain had short circuited.

"This isn't for debate Sans. Trust me I would do it another way if I could but a wedding could be something we all need. You'd have access to things you don't have now and I do trust your judgement. I trust you Sans and fuck, I'm sorry okay? I've been so childish all these years, and I blame myself.. if I hadn't acted like such a baby hones at every meeting your father held, then you and Red could actually have something... I'm sorry.." Fell was being as sincere as he could be. The two could read it on his face clearly. 

Sans sighed loudly and looked up to Red. The larger was looking back at him, worried about him. Red would do anything for Sans, even agree to this wedding despite them taking it slow. Sans knew it to be true. "Sans, I kno' dis ain't ideal.. bu' it's our best shot.." Red whispered to the smaller. 

Sans ended up clinging to him and nodding slightly, "Fine. We accept these terms." Sans spoke as if he didn't believe his own words. Red felt sick, this wasn't how he wanted things to go. Fuck if only he could remember then maybe he could help find a way out of this bind for Sans. He hugged the smaller skeleton to him and his his face in the shoulder of Sans' sweater. 

Fell looked away, knowing this was going to be hard on both of them and their relationship. Hopefully it would do more good than harm though. The two were powerful monsters and would only be more powerful since they were bonded. "I'll plan the details, but Sans, Red, if you do want to chip in with what you want.. I'll try and make sure this wedding is a dream come true." The taller muttered to them. At least this would be done with care Red supposed. 

The three spoke for a bit longer off topic. Fell was using any means necessary to try and get Red's memories back. Nothing much had worked. It seemed to be jumbled and often times Red just had a headache. Sans was quieter than usual and Red asked to leave early. Fell ended up giving him permission and he carried his lover out the door and looked down. 

"Sans.." Red was tearing up as he walked. He was heading to their 'secret spot' Red had found when he was exploring. It was a little hidden greenhouse on the second floor, Red had a feeling it was his but he never asked Fell about it. It was hidden behind a moving wall he had been messing with because it looked slightly off color to the rest of the wall. 

Sans had teared up as well and he was hugging Red tightly as he was carried towards their hidden room. "Why the fuck- why do we have to go through this?" Sans sniffled and wiped away Red's tears when they finally got to the wall.

Red leaned into Sans' touch and sniffled as well. He pushed the wall to the side with his magic and walked into the hallway. The wall slid back in place after he entered and he continued walking till the room opened up. 

It was a gorgeous little area, the ceiling was glass so it let natural light in, there were flower beds on every side of them with a basket full of tools and a watering can next to the entrance. There was also a stool in the corner but Red had instead brought in a few blankets and pillows and he laid down with Sans in the pile. 

The flowers had just been recently replanted with some packets in the wicker basket, since the other flowers had died while Red was away. He hoped they bloomed soon too, the room would look much more lively with them. 

"We- we coul' always ask fer a private weddin?" Though tha would be a no go. The whole point of this was for their men, so they would trust Sans once he was part of their family and their new Consigliere. 

His lover shook his own head grimly. "No.. we both know we can't do that.. I.. I really need this help though Red.." 

Red knew he was right, but it didn't stop the sting they both felt. Red had wanted to propose to Sans traditionally after this mess had been settled. He at least wanted that much, had he been too greedy with what he wanted? Would Sans still look at him the same way after their wedding? He didn't want things to be different between them. 

Red let the tears run down his face and Sans sat up worryingly. "Red? Look at me, please-" he felt like crying too but he was cried and cried the past few days with Red looking after him the whole time. It was his turn to help Red.

"Come on big guy, where's that smile you have? This can be like.. a practice wedding. Don't think for a second I wouldn't want another wedding later.. a real wedding on day.. let's get past this together Red.. I know we can." Sans looked sad but he spoke with confidence and security. He gently kissed the others skull all over, just peppering him in them. 

Red cracked a smile at them and he hugged Sans tightly. "I.. jus' need some time." Red mumbled to his little treasure. 

Sans nodded, knowing the feeling well. "Of course. I'd give you the nights and days if I could." He spoke with slight humor in his voice. It made Red feel better but his soul was thumping harshly still. He hoped the saying was right, that time healed all wounds. 

The two laid in the quiet of the room for the rest of the day, Red only leaving to bring back snacks so the two could enjoy the stars together with their favorite munchables. 

It was the perfect ending to a crappy day Red thought as he glanced at Sans, who was fighting to keep his sockets open. He loved the other so much, so forced wedding or not, Red planned to try and make it one that could be enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I get chucked into a fire.


	21. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans hates being cooped up and starts planning something for Red.

The days had never seemed so slow until now. He missed the rush and urgency of working in the hospital the way he could joke around with his patients and coworkers, and eat the unhealthy cafeteria food. He missed his apartment and the microwaveable food in his freezer, not to mention his bed which had his indent in it from many years of sleeping in it. He felt homesick and as he stared at the clock on the wall, he felt like his time was being wasted in the mansion. 

Red had tried many times asking Fell if there was anything they could do to help so Sans could just get off the property for awhile. Not only did Fell decline his request for a ride off the property but he also wanted neither of their help, not until the knot was tied at least. He had relations to maintain and men to order around anyway or so he put it. 

Letting out a deep sigh Sans turned to glance at his sleeping, snoring, soulmate. The two were in their secret room once again, having been sleeping there the past few nights in a row so they weren't awaken by Fell banging on their door. The first time it had happened Sans had been having a nightmare and he nearly broke down in tears when the tall skeleton had barged in. Red had been the one to suggest the idea of sleeping in the hideaway after that. The smaller skeleton wrapped his arms around himself as he looked down at the holes in his hands. He knew deep down that things would never be normal again for him, counting down the days to his arranged marriage was hell on Earth. 

Red and himself were made to sit in on the most boring decisions about it as well since it was their wedding. He rubbed his sockets and wiped away the stray tears that had fallen without his permission as he thought of the last meeting. 

Sans had been making snarky remarks at Fell the entire time from the stress of it all while Fell snapped back at him. Red desperately tried to calm both of them down though mostly on Sans' side, and that's when Fell had snapped. He could still hear the retorts the Boss had yelled at him. That Sans was even more useless than Red, that he wasn't able to stop from falling because he truly was worthless. He wasn't able to save his father and wouldn't be able to save any of his men from his brother without his help. 

Fell had said some of the harshest things to him, but nothing got to his soul more than when he was told he would've been better off dead so Red didn't have to put up with such an idiotic soulmate. 

The air had gotten cold after those words and the room had gotten silent. Red had stood up after that with a murderous look in his eyes, telling his brother to stay away from Sans until the wedding was over. Red had taken Sans out to the garden after that, hugging him tightly as they sat up against a tree and whispering to him that none of that was true. Deep down however Sans knew Fell was right about some things. He kept quiet about it however and silently cried into Red the rest of the evening. 

The two of them avoided everyone they could the last few days since the incident. Sans mainly only leaving for a daily shower or to go get food with Red, or a book to read. Sometimes Red would read to him, holding one of his hands and kissing it as Sans fell asleep. He wouldn't of had it any other way either. He needed those moments to keep him sane, because so far no one had heard anything from Papyrus which scared the blue eyed skeleton more than it should have. It drove him up the walls not knowing what his brother was planning. 

Sans buried his face into his hands, sighing in defeat. An arm was slowly wrapped around him and a soft kiss was placed to his skull. "Havin' trouble sleepin'?" Mumbling Red pulled him closer, tiredly staring into his eyes. 

Sans inhaled and nodded slightly, leaning into the warmth, "yeah sorry.. did I wake you?" He wrapped his own arms around the larger skeleton. They had gotten slightly closer, Sans allowed it, happy that he was given the opportunity to show his weaknesses to Red. He trusted the scarred and Red trusted him back. 

"ya didn' wake me. do ya wanna tal' 'bout it though?" The larger blinked, waking himself up a bit more to focus on what Sans would say. 

It was a few moments before Sans decided to finally speak up. Nuzzling into the others neck he nodded to himself, "what if I went alone? To Papyrus. I.. can try and talk to him, try and get him help or something. I.. I don't want Paps to die, he's still my brother.." the room was silent after he spoke his thoughts. He bit his tongue and looked up to Red who was staring back confused, saddened but understanding. 

"i don' think tha'll be tha smar'est way ta go 'bout this. yer bro.. he's unhinged sansy. 'm sorry bu' i thin' ya shoul' wait fer Fell's help." Red sat them both up, bringing Sans into his lap, he looked so serious. A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth and he held Sans' shaking hands in his larger ones. "afta tha weddin' we c'n talk ta fell how we shoul' go 'bout this. yer gonna 'ave tha power ta do so once 'part o' this family. 'n i wouldn' dare shut dow' yer ideas." 

Nodding slowly at his words, the blue eyed skele softly kissed one of his chosen's hands. "If Fell doesn't live up to his word, then I'll do it myself-" 

He was cut off by a loud sigh, "sansy, yer no' gonna do dis alone. i may no' 'ave much goin' fer me but i gots ya. ya bring me so much happiness. ain' nothing worth loosin' ya." He was whispered to and brought into a tight hug.

The smaller smiled slightly at the touching babbling. "I wouldn't want to loose you either. After this mess is dealt with I swear we will try to work on getting your memories back.. I'll search years to find a way if I have to, it must be difficult living off of so few memories." He felt a bit guilty, remembering briefly what his brother had told him. Gulping he shifted his eyes to the crack in Red's head. He wouldn't tell Fell the truth, and felt even more guilty for not telling Red. But he couldn't loose anyone else, everyone could be a good person if they just tried right?

He lightly reached up to trace the uncovered hole in Red's head. The bandages hadn't been on since Sans had fallen, with the extra magic flowing between them two it had healed Red slightly faster so narrow didn't leak through anymore. 

"i' don' matter much ta me. i actually feel relieved?" Red leaned into the soft touches from Sans. The smaller skele never purposely hurt him, and wouldn't dare to. 

"You sound like you're questioning that, how are you relieved?" A small snort was let loose making him hide his face and the larger chuckled lightly. Gentle caresses were given to his small skull after that, he closed his eyes at the gesture and hummed. 

"'ell... i don' 'ave ta do work fer fell now do i?" 

A giggle made it's way out of Sans' mouth that made Red beam, "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks for givin' me the job cuddle bear." He felt the others chuckle before he heard it, loud and radiant at the endearment. The night ended much better than Sans had planned. 

-

The next day the two of them woke up with drool on eachother and smiled on their faces. It was around noon by the time both of them were eating 'breakfast', enjoying the smaller meal on the patio outside where the sun was shining on them as they sat on a bench, away from all the chatter inside. The monsters inside had been warned to stay away from them until the wedding. Small mercies like this is what helped him figure that Fell wasn't all that bad. He was walking a thin fucking line though.

Sans sighed and slowly leaned onto Red when he finished his food, "we should leave today.. just for the day. We're grown adults.. Fell hasn't called for us since the argument." He gulped slightly, looking at the edge of trees in the distance. 

Red stacks their plates when he finished eating as well and looked at the trees as well. "'ere would we 'o fer tha day?" He questioned in a whisper, not wanting anyone to hear. He felt a surge of rebellion flow through him at the thought of leaving the mansion, and Sans felt the same. 

"Well.. I suppose we should go on our long overdue date. It'd be a bit awkward not to go on one before the wedding. Help us get things off our mind.." He felt quite nervous speaking, it wouldn't be too hard to look up directions on Red's phone and jack a car for the day. They also could get past the gate if they played their cards right. Then again Fell was the one who ultimately controlled who went in and out of the gates.

"uh, a date?" a crimson blush made it's way onto Red's face as he looked down at his chosen, who was now looking just as shy and flustered. "like.. dinner 'n a movie kinda date on tha town? I though' ya needed some time.." he teased. 

"W-well yeah" the blue eyed skele stuttered out and held onto Red's free hand. "But.. We can't keep ourselves cooped up like this. It's driving us all up the walls. Not to mention- our souls." They both felt the longing to be near eachother, to love and hold eachother dearly. Sans shivered slightly when his skull was kissed. 

"I know we don't have money.. all of my cash is in my apartment at home.." he trailed off as he suddenly got a very stupid idea. 

"-but maybe I can shortcut us to Ebott City and we can have our date uptown where my f-family doesn't run. Or we can skip to the next town over where Papyrus can't find me at all.." not to mention it would give him a chance to collect a few special things from home. 

Red seemed to be having an inner turmoil, "ya sure ya c'n handle tha trip wit' bofa us?" He raised and squeezed he smaller hand he was holding. 

Sans wasn't entirely sure, he knew he would be drained by the time they returned 'home' as well but- well they both needed this date. He was trying hard to keep their 'relationship' and family buisness away from eachother. Things had begun to get so over complicated so the smaller hoped that this could clear something up between them. Hopefully push them in the right path.

"With the excess magic we share, I think it's doable. Wouldn't you like to at least try?" He stared up into Red's wide sockets, whose blush had deepened and his soul had picked up slightly at the resolve his little soulmate had. 

The larger skele's thoughts were jumbled as he tried to speak, finally giving a nod in affirmation. "tonigh' jus' me 'n ya sweetheart." He promised. 

"Tonight." Sans nodded feeling trepidatious but excited at what the outcome might be if their date went right. "Go shower and find something nice to wear cuddle bear, meet me in the secret room at 6. I'll try and find someplace on the phone to take us okay?" 

The larger nodded and handed Sans his phone after setting the plates aside, giving him a short and sweet kiss before taking the dishes inside, leaving Sans to wander alone for the first time. He ended up swinging by Red's room for some clothes since Fell had managed to get his size right. 

He made his way to the next bathroom he remembered there being on the first floor and he took a long hot shower. Easing his weary bones and careful to clean between every nook and cranny, using the scented body wash on the shower rack and he hopped out once the soapy residue was off his bones. 

He stayed in the bathroom for awhile, managing to find some things in there to fix him up a bit after he got dressed. He had never felt the urge to dress up for someone besides Red. God damn did he look good though, it had taken a few hours of trial and error but he managed to look pretty decent for tonight. Sans made his way to the secret room, staying in there for some time as he looked at venues and places that were open tonight. He would make sure this date was perfect for Red. Nobody would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pooped when it comes to writing, hopefully I can make the next chapter worthwhile though, I'm doin an excite to write it.


	22. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal everyday kind of date with no guns or betrayal at all.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Red couldn't for the life of him, ever remember going on a date. He was sitting on the side of the tub for too long, slightly panicking over this fact. His head was in his hands, a few fingers tracing over the cracks and the part of his skull that was missing. Glancing up to look into the mirror he realized the hole had somewhat gotten smaller. He stood slowly only to wander over to the mirror and place a hand on it, taking a closer look at the cracks then into his own eyes. 

He held back the whimper that wanted to escape his mouth at the sight of himself. Dull crimson eye lights, wet streaks on his cheekbones, and the ever present splits on his skull. He wiped his eyes and wondered why Sans would ever find anything in Red. He surely wasn't good looking, he wasn't going to look that nice for their date. He was a broken monster that felt immense guilt for having forced a bond onto Sans. 

Taking in a deep breath Red shook his head, trying to pull himself back together. Knowing that he had no choice but to do that, and Sans was the one who asked him on the date. He would try to have a good time, but he needed to be prepared too. The first thing he did was start a hot bath, getting in and cleaning every crevice of his scarred bones. It was an hour long bath and by the time he got out the water was cold and he was practically glowing. 

The sight lifted his soul up a bit and he got dressed in the clothes he picked out. It was nothing fancy, not wanting to draw attention and all, just a pair of black jeans and a plain burgundy shirt. He looked himself over thoroughly and bit his tongue, he looked plain. With that thought in mind the nervous skeleton wandered into his room and locked the door. 

Searching and searching through the dressers and closets he found something that might give him a bit more edge. Red put on a leather jacket and some matching black boots to match. He went to the full body mirror in his room, calming down when he looked better and less plain. He hoped it wouldn't stand out too much wherever they were going and also hoped he didn't underdress either. 

He sat on the bed and glanced at the clock, sighing at the time. He had another hour to wait until he could go up to meet with Sans. He perked up slightly and flushed with a sudden thought in his head. He wasn't sure how tonight was going to go but he needed to get something off his chest, he walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. In the very back of it lay a paper that read 'operation hues'. He started writing for the next hour, lost in his own head until he glanced at the clock and stood up straight. 

Sweating slightly Red took a deep breath and folded the paper, putting it in his pocket and walking out of the room sneakily. It was a bit of trouble making his way up to the secret room without being caught, especially when his boots were a little loud on the hardwood floors in the halls. He wasn't sure how he would of explained his outfit to anyone, seeing as he wasn't supposed to leave. Thankfully he didn't get caught and he made it to the room safely but the sight of his chosen made his soul stop.

Sans had cleaned up the room a bit and was sitting on the stool against the wall. He stood shyly when noticing Red and gave a little spin. The smaller had on a white button up on under a soft wooly black sweater. His pants were plain blue jeans and on his feet he wore white sneakers. He asked, "how do I look?" while making his way over to the frozen skeleton by the entrance. 

Red gulped, "amazin', yer perfect sans." His arms wrapped around Sans' waist when he got close enough. Red finally noticed the slight glimmer on his mates cheekbones. His own face went pink and he sputtered out, "y-ya pu' on makeup fer me?" Feeling flattered, he gently touched one side as Sans giggled lightly, leaning into the touch. 

"I did, just for you." His reply was shy and flustered, a baby blue glow tinted his cheekbones making them look stunning with the glimmering makeup on. 

Red couldn't stop staring in awe, though he did let out a light cough, embarrassed of himself. "yer beautiful, i wouldn' change a thin'" He whispered slowly, meaning every word of it and smiling when the small skeleton hugged him tightly. 

"You're looking quite handsome yourself." Sans hid his face with a smile. They stayed hugging for a minute or two before Sans pulled away. "Are you ready? I'll be as quick as I can in my apartment, hopefully no one is there, but if we get seen then I'm immediately taking us out empty handed." He looked up to Red with seriousness written all over his face. 

The larger nodded in agreement, still holding onto his mate tightly. Before Red could blink they were pulled into the emptiness of a void, immediately being placed in a dark room less than a second later. Red frowned, feeling a throbbing in his skull, and a familiar sensation at the pull they were previously in. He spoke nothing of it to Sans though.

Instead, glancing around the room, he saw is wasn't much to look at. They were in a bedroom, Sans held his hand and quickly made his way around the room, searching for something in the deathly silent apartment. Red kept an eye out the whole time, on guard and tensing up at every slight noise. He jumped a bit when he heard another set of footsteps in the apartment. 

Red pushed Sans behind him and whispered to continue searching for now. He focused and made his magic reach out to lock the bedroom door as the steps got closer and closer. His hands trembled, ready to make a distraction if need be. 

Sans searched quicker, only picking up a few small things and reaching out to a small box but faltering as the doorknob jiggled. It only lasted a few tense seconds before stopping. Sans grabbed the box quickly and as he made his way back to Red a familiar beam was aimed and Blaster through the door. 

Red froze in place and watched with wide eyes as the beam missed him by just a foot and as the beam faltered his eyes landed on a pissed off looking skeleton who was aiming a gun through the hole in the door, a gun that was now being pointed at him, "Don't mo-" 

The tall skeleton was ignored as Sans pulled them into the void once more, hearing a gunshot just before they vanished and came out on a dark park pathway. "That... was close.. fuck are you ok Red? Not hurt are you?" looking a bit shaken up and voice trembling, the smaller skeleton wrapped his arms around Red tightly again from behind, hiding his tears, while trying to find any sort of injury 

Red didn't relax once they weren't in that room anymore, still feeling the fear of the gun being pointed at him, the sound of the gunshot, and that murderous face he couldn't get out of his mind. His skull was pounding harsher than ever and his soul was beating too fast. Something was clawing at his skull, threatening to spill out, memories he couldn't quite reach. He wanted badly to reach up to the hole in his skull and tear it open, fingers twitching at the thought.

It didn't take too long for Sans to notice when Red wasn't answering him, he pulled the larger over to a nearby tree off the path and sat him down, setting the box next to him while whispering to him, trying to calm him down.  
"Red, look at me please we're safe I promise. Look.." he reached out and touched Reds skull with such care and his other hand went down over Red's soul. 

"I'm right here for you, we won't go back, he won't get us." His hands were trembling, making Red look down at the hand on his shirt.

"s-sans... fuck he was.." Red fumbled over his words, Papyrus was that skeletons name. Alarms rang in his skull as he put the face and name together. He felt as if there was something important to him besides the other stuff that had happened. Papyrus was dangerous, someone Red wanted to stay away from. He was scared he realized, scared of leaving Sans alone, alone for good. He hiccuped and brought the smaller into a tight, scared embrace. 

They stayed in eachothers arms on the ground till Red calmed down, his skull was thumping still but not as bad as before. "yer safe righ' sansy?" He pulled back and looked his chosen over, melting back against the tree when he found the smaller to be safe. 

"I'm fine I promise... and he won't know where we have gone either... do you want to go back to the mansion or start the date?" Sans looked weary, not wanting to go back but willing to for Red's sake. Even the smaller was shaken up over the brief exchange, he could of lost Red, he was trembling at the thought. Red had been so close to the beam. 

The larger shook his skull however bringing Sans out of his misery a bit, "no, le's do tha date, i-i wanna forge' him... please." He gave Sans a soft kiss and they got back to their feet. Red began to ignore the throb on his skull, wanting to make Sans happy and enjoy their time together. It put a smile on the smallers face that made Red's soul flutter. 

"O-of course. I'd rather go on the date too, I wouldn't leave you all bonely. If this date goes over smoothly we could take a crack at going farther too." The smaller tried to lighten up the mood, looking into Red's teary eyes. 

The words made Red calm down slightly to smile and kiss the top of Sans' skull. "consida me swooned bone boy. i knew ya wouldn' leave 'e all by my bonesome." 

The two chuckled softly and the larger glanced to the ground, eyeing the box. "wha' exactly 's in tha box?" He asked, gulping and picking it up, handing it to the blue eyed skeleton. 

Sans opened the box and showed the larger. Some important looking papers were at the bottom of the box, mixed in with two photos, one of Sans' father and mother the other was a family of four with Sans and Papyrus as baby bones, father and mother holding them. 

Red picked up that picture carefully and his eyes softened, not wanting to ask what happened to his mother, not wanting to start their date off on a sadder note. He put the picture back and glanced at two wads of cash in the box. 

Before he could ask Sans spoke up, "I had a lot of money left over from my paychecks, so I've been saving up for awhile now." Red didn't ask how much, he simply nodded and coughed. 

"'ight, do ya wanna pu' tha box 'way and jus' bring some cash?" They shuffled back to the path with Sans nodding slightly. He was back in two seconds, intertwining their arms when he came back. They had quite a grip on eachother, not wanting to let go for even a second. The distressing evening was slowly easing through as they walked, the crickets nearby chirped in the grass, while off in the distance they could hear cars passing by though not often. Glancing up to the sky Red could see the last traces of the day fading away for the night, only for the darkness of the sky to settle down. 

The larger jumped slightly when Sans broke the silence, "so know a small dinner this way, it's real quiet and nice, a good place to start. I don't really have a solid plan on what we should do, but I've got some ideas I can tell you over dinner." The smaller spoke as they walked down the path. Red listened and hummed as Sans spoke, glancing around the area. Paranoia itching at him but once Sans finished he looked to the smaller snake smiled lightly.

"'s long 's i'm wit' ya i don' mind." 

"That's cheesy, I know you don't mind, but I would like to go somewhere we'd both have fun." He stopped them briefly to kiss Red and continue on. 

A pink blush rested on Red's face as they walked in silence, listening to the world move on around them and watching the sky to look out for the incoming twinkling of stars. It was comforting to finally be outside, free for awhile, even if it was just for the rest of the night. 

He didn't know, nor care, about how long they had been walking but eventually the two of them stepped out of the park and onto a side walk. The streetlamps had been turned on, only a few on the street were out, not that it mattered much. The area seemed less dangerous as Red saw teens outside in the middle of the empty street, playing beyblade. 'Let it rip' his soul sang.

Sans seemed a bit more interested in it, looking a bit thoughtful and reminiscent. It brought a small chuckle out of Red, "ya use' ta play tha' huh?" 

Sans looked up to him a little surprised, "y-yea I used to play it all the time when I was a kid, waiting for dinner to be done in the evenings. It was a lot of fun..." he looked back and squeezed Red's arm a little. 

"i thin' fell 'n i use' ta play too. wh'n i' was rainin' an he couldn' drag me outside." He chuckled lightly at the memory and beamed, realizing what he remembered. It warmed their souls up with giddiness. 

They stopped to watch the match till it was over, finally heading out to the dinner, reaching it after going a few more blocks. They were higher in spirits after teasing eachother with jokes and window shopping on the streets. While walking into the dinner Red nearly started drooling, the whole place smelled like homey foods. Hunching over relaxed he inhaled quietly while Sans did the talking, never letting go of Red's arm.

They were quickly brought to a booth, taking a seat across from eachother and given menus. Red itched to hold onto his small mate once again but held back for dinner. They decided on just having water for the night, and Sans gave some insight as to what tasted good. 

"I would recommend something like, the sauteed mushroom burger, or if you aren't up for a burger then you could try the pork roast 'sanswich'" he let out a sly wink that had Red shivering in the best of ways. 

"oh? d'ya wan' a 'sanswich'? my salami 'n yer buns~" he growled low enough for just Sans to hear, loving the way the smaller flushed while feeling the shyness and slight arousal suddenly filling his soul. Feeling quite flustered himself after feeling his pooling downwards he coughed and looked to the menu, "i thin' i'll try tha burger..." he mumbled embarrassed, trying to hide the pink blush with the menu. 

Sans shifted in his side of the booth with an equal glowing blush, "I'll try a burger too then, the bacon one though hehe.." he sounded as awkward as he felt though he had started it. Not to say that he couldn't feel his own magic reacting in a very similar way.

Red glanced above the menu to see Sans looking down at the table, obviously a little nervous. It was enough for the larger to put his menu down to reach across the table, holding his hand open with a small smile. It surprised Sans but he immediately took it and seemed to relax for a bit. Letting their connection calm and he gave the red eyed monster a happier look, silently thanking him. 

While silent Red remembered the ever present paper in his pocket and gulped slightly, glancing around the room, he decided this wasn't the setting he wanted to show Sans what was on it. He wondered where they were going after this and voiced his thoughts after a minute. 

"Well, theres an arcade that stays open till midnight, or we could go to the movies and watch whatevers there. Otherwise we could go stargazing... heh maybe I should have thought this a bit more through huh?" Sans squeezed the hand he was holding, only to feel reassured when it squeezed back.

"tha arcade soun's like fun." 

"The arcade huh? I didn't take you for one to play games."

Red shrugged at the comment, "firs' time fer everythin'. i don' remember 'ny arcade so 'f we don' like i' le's jus' go stargazin'." He reasoned.

Sans thought it through and smiled, "Arcade it is then. Though I'll go easy on you." He playfully chuckled at Red's 'eyeroll', wondering if they'd win anything at all with how cheap they were with their selection of prizes. The smaller supposed it wouldn't matter in the end as he looked into the eyes of his mate. Seeing the gentleness the larger carried for him, not seeing such care when he looked at others. They were both brought out of their trances as the waiter finally came by and got their orders, leaving with the menus afterwards. 

Dinner was delicious, the best meal he had remembered so far, Red thought to himself as Sans paid for their meal once and for all. The two skeletons both stayed holding hands as they continued with their date, leaving the establishment. Sans tried telling Red a little more about the stars though they were nearly unseeable with all the street lamps all around.

It made Sans sigh slightly but he smiled nonetheless when Red brought him out of his thoughts with a few kisses to the top of the skull. The larger made it his mission to always set a smile on that face, the same face he loved to kiss and coo at when the night fell or the sun rose in the morning. The same face that told all those cute puns and made him feel as if he were on cloud nine. 

Red almost found it sad when they reached the arcade and Sans stopped talking about the constellations; though in the end worth it when he watched the smallers face light up with joy when they entered. No kids were inside the arcade this late, a few adults who had a few drinks and some low key rebellious older teenagers. Despite that, the atmosphere was playful and excitable. He perked up when Sans took them over to a machine and fed some money into it, getting playable coins in return.

"Any idea on what you'd like to do first?" Sans asked the larger as he put the coins into a plastic cup for safe keeping. They walked over to the games and Red hummed, glancing around and deciding to go over to the basketball hoops. 

He turned to grin at the smaller skeleton who was grinning back, "oh you're on~" Sans handed Red a few coins and they put them in at the same time. 

Now, neither of them actually moved to grab the basketballs that rolled down. Instead Red used his magic, making every hoop, and Sans did the exact same. They laughed after realizing they had the same plan, now it was only a matter of who was faster. It didn't mean Red wouldn't play dirty though. 

He grinned and kept making the hoops, glancing at Sans then at the timer. "yer on a roll sweethear', keep dat up 'n imma 'ave ta show ya a good time~" he purred out to the other, watching his cheeks go blue for a moment as he looked at Red. It was enough time for him to miss a ball and he cursed, embarrassed as Red chuckled until the timer went off. The score was 688-690.

"heh, looks like i won." Red turned to his pouting mate, noticing the slight smile on his face however as he crossed his arms.

"Only because you cheated, otherwise I totally would of dunked on you." Sans retorted, feeling playfully childish at the moment. He took a few steps closer to Red and pressed a light kiss to his jaw. "Let's go ahead and play another game. We don't get tickets out of this one, I'm guessing by the end of the night we'll have enough to get an eraser." The smaller snorted and craved their cup of coins. 

Red felt the tingly sensation that Sans had left on his jaw and happily nodded, following his mate like a lovesick puppy. Their next few games Sans had won, consisting of Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, and Deal or no Deal. All in which the blue eyed skeleton won a substantial amount of tickets. Red folded them and kept them in his pocket for safekeeping; he enjoyed how much fun the smaller seemed to have. 

The way Sans' face lit up with every game they played either with or against eachother was enough to set his mind at ease for the time being. No throbbing headaches, no uneasiness in his soul, just Sans and his smile that outshined every light in the arcade. Their last few coins were used on Dance Dance Revaluation, though Red wasn't as sure about this one. 

Sans picked a song for them however and they stood on the pads, selecting a mode when Red was taking off his jacket. The smaller let out a soft laugh as he saw how nervous Red was, fidgeting on the machines floor. "Hey, don't worry so much, I'm not very good at this one either, but as long as we're here we have to try it." He lied straight through his teeth. 

Red didn't immediately pick up on the deception, instead relaxing at the words of encouragement. Looking towards the screen as the game started he waited for the arrows to appear and was startled as they came faster than expected. He moved sloppily and beads of sweat formed on his skull. However as he glanced at Sans side for a moment he saw the smaller skeleton was killing it. 

"yer a fuckin' traitor!" He kept moving, eager to not be bested, though failing tremendously. "wha' mode 's this?!" He held onto the bar from behind to keep himself steady, not that it helped his movement.

Sans laughed at the exclamation, "master mode~" he all but cooed. "that's for cheating earlier!" He focused on the quick arrows, his soul beating quickly along with the song, it wasn't his best since he was fighting off laughter and glancing g at Red every now and then, but it was definitely better. 

The larger just couldn't stay mad long, not with how happy the other was. He hopped off as soon as the song finished and he panted heavily, eyeing Sans as he walked over, breathing heavily and chuckling, tears were at the corner of his sockets, threatening to spill over from the good time and he brought Red in for a hug. 

"T-thanks for playing w-with me Red." He giggled lightly at the fluttering feeling between their bond. 

Red stared down at his mate as they hugged, catching his breath he tilted Sans' skull up to kiss him gently. "anythin' fer you." He mumbled, aware of how sappy he was being but neither cared at the moment. 

Sans picked up Red's discarded jacket and handed it to him, "come on, theres one last thing I was wanting to do before we cash in those sweet sweet tickets." 

Putting on the jacket, the larger nodded, feeling light as the smaller dragged him along to a ticket booth. He hummed as he sat down inside and froze slightly when his blue eyed skele plopped down on his lap and closed the blinds. Staying perfectly still as Sans dug out a smaller bill and fed it to the machine his breath hitched when finally his mate turned towards him after the countdown started. 

Hearts filled both their eyes, basking in the moment, Red wrapped his arms around Sans and let his head rest atop the other. Hugging him sweetly as the first picture was taken, smiling lightly at the camera. He gulped lightly when the next countdown started and slowly lifted up one of his mates hands, gently kissing it, of course the smaller hadn't expected it and he looked up at Red with a blush as the larger kissed the hole in his hand. 

After the second picture was taken Red whispered, words so pure and innocent to him, meaning it with every inch of his soul, "i love you sans." He didn't expect the waterworks or the surprise kiss that came from his love after, but he held him close and rubbed along his side slowly when the next picture was snapped.

"I love you too Red, stars do I love you..." Sans mumbled against the sharp teeth of the other. Soul spreading the warmth and care he felt, happiness was a word that couldn't even begin to describe how he felt, but it was a start. 

Their last picture was one of pure joy in the form of tears and snuggling. Sans kept the pictures safe, tucked away in their hidden room, hopefully where they wouldn't be found by the likes of Fell or any of his 'henchmen'. 

Red had already began to cash in their tickets, feeding them into a machine as they added up what little they had made. He hummed lightly when Sans side hugged him, watching the tickets slide in slowly, adrenaline wearing off as they watched. The goofy smiles they wore never slipped as they finally made their way to the prize stand with a white receipt. 

"Hello you two, what can I get for you guys?" The friendly employee asked as Sand handed him the paper. 

"We'd like to cash in our tickets I 's'pose." The smaller replied, already looking at the novelty items in the case in front of them. Both monsters knew they wouldn't be getting anything worthwhile, so they decided on quite the assortment of York peppermint patties, tootsie rolls, and two bouncy balls. One red and one blue. 

Red kept the balls in a pocket while Sans carried the candy in a brown paper bag. They held hands as they walked out of the now quiet arcade and down the street, splitting the sweets as they went. Not really having a destination set, Sans had them wander back into the park to sit down on a bench. Their candy supply dwindled quickly into nothingness and Red wrapped an arm around his mate, rubbing his side to keep him warm as they looked up at the stars. The paper in his pocket was keeping him from fully relaxing however and he decided it was finally time. 

"sans, i um... i go' somethin' fer ya to read if ya don' mind..." he sat up a little more, looking at the monster beside him as he arched curiously. 

"Oh? What is it?" 

The larger gulped and fished out the folded notebook paper. He opened it up carefully and handed it to Sans who looked utterly confused but started reading the sloppy handwriting anyway. 

 

\-----

operation hues version 2

step 1: get back magic -check  
step 2: get to know sans -  
step 3: ask on date?  
4? continue dating?  
somehow i've fucked this up.

sans, 

somehow we're getting married without either of us bein ready for it. i know we've talked about this before... an i know our situation isn't ideal, but i truly couldn't ask for a better soul mate. ever since i woken up you've become my night and my day; you're fuckin brilliant and beautiful, an every night when yer lookin at the stars I can'thelp but look at you and think about how you outshine them all. An though i may be the most boring soul mate, an the most damaged, all i can hope for is your understanding and care. you heal the deepest parts of me that have been wounded and make the ache in my skull feel like nothin anymore. 

i guess what i'm tryna say is i love you. i love you, and i fall deeper everytime i see that perfect smile on your face, or hear the lilt in your voice when you and i are alone. you do so much for me sans, so if you'd let me, i would love to take care of you from now on, let me watch your back. let me love you, care for you. once our situation is dealt with, an you and i are safe, id love nothin more than to talk about our future if you'll have me.

love,  
red

\-----

The larger watched as Sans' smile stayed upon his face though tears once again welled up in his eyes. His soul calmed when, after some silence, the smaller nuzzled into his side, hugging him tightly and he felt nothing but understanding and love pour into his soul. He hiccuped at the feeling, glancing as Sans tucked the note away to keep safe. 

"Hope you know theres no getting rid of me after I read that... I'll be yours if you promise to be mine." Tears did fall as the blue eyed monster spoke. They were quickly wiped away by Red however who nodded at the words, not trusting his voice to speak unless he wanted to start crying as well. He simply moved the smaller onto his lap, hugging him close and kissing his skull all over to bring back those soft giggled he oh so loved. Then come they did, echoing around them in the starlit park. 

All Sans could ask before they went back was, "what happened to version one?" 

Red lightly chuckled, "left i' at tha hospital sansy. don' matter anyway, i like this version better." He brought Sans' hand up to kiss once more and they were tugged into the void. 

All they could hope for was not to be disturbed much when they returned, though both figured after the hours that they had magically disappeared, Fell would likely be on the prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that sucked the soul outta me.


	23. Are Ya Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets Felicity.  
> Sans kinda wants a child of his own and as everyone knows... you can't make a baby without winding up your lover first.

Any moment before now, never seemed to be so perfect. Sans felt like he was walking on cloud nine, seeing Red so happy and carefree, made him think things were going to start looking up for them. Papyrus wouldn't be able to get to them and Sans crossed on his soul that he would never let Papyrus hurt Red again. He had saved them, Red was holding him now, safe and sound. 

Sans inhaled sharply, looking up as Red shifted in his sleep. He didn't want to accidentally wake the larger. He fiddled a bit with Red's hand in his hold, it was early in the morning and the blue eyed skeleton had woken up from a peaceful dream. A dream were him and Red were far away, under the starry night sky and it was perfect... He wished it could be like that now. 

He squeezed Red's hand a little and turned to kiss his skull before getting out of their makeshift bed, leaving the room so he could go get breakfast to bring back. He rubbed his eye sockets as he walked down the silent halls, heading down the staircase until he ran into.. a child. Fell's child. She was at the bottom of the staircase wearing a matching pajama set that was black and had yellow stars all over it. She was humming and doodling a picture of what seemed to be a vase of bright colorful flowers. Sans took a few steps closer, to see that was in fact a vase of roses, one rose for every color in the rainbow. Quite the charming picture for someone her age.

Smiling lightly and held onto the railing as he walked the rest of the way down. "those are some pretty flowers you're drawing... felicity was it? you're a very good artist." Sans spoke softly, not wanting to startle her while she had her crayons on the paper. 

Felicity looked up immediately, eyes wide and very awake, she grinned up to Sans. "They're for Uncle Red! He loves flowers!" She exclaimed, voice echoing off the walls slightly. Sans winced at the loud voice but chuckled lightly.

"yes he does, i'll keep it a secret so when you give it to him, it'll be a surprise." He started to walk past the child, but not before she stood up, gathering her things and following the short skeleton. 

"Daddy says you're marrying Uncle Red, do you looove him? Are you going to have a pretty white dress?" She skipped alongside Sans as she spoke, voice incredibly cheerful. 

Sans hadn't expected to be followed, but seeing as how the smaller skeleton was going to be his soon to be niece he humored her, "i do love him, but uhh, i'm not sure if I'll be wearing a dress..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his skull shyly. He hadn't been thinking about what he was to wear. Fell had glossed over their fitting to move onto other arrangements. 

Felicity gasped, "I can help you pick out a dress! Mommy and I go shopping all the time, pleeeeease Uncle Sansy." She gave him puppy dog eyes and Sans' soul melted. How could he say no after being called 'uncle sansy'. Besides, it would be worth it to see Red flustered if he came out in a dress. It was only for a day, not like he was going to parade around in something overly sexy. A wedding dress would be expensive, but since Fell was paying for it then it would so be worth it.

"alright, i'll see about your dad taking you and me dress shopping. would you want to be our flower girl felicity?" He asked getting a bit more into it. It was a strange warm feeling knowing that the child was more excited than him about his own wedding. He did want to include her in it if he could though, seeing her amber eyes turn into stars made him think of things he never had thought of before.

A small baby bones in his arms, cooing while Red was beside him... a little monster of his own. Sans gulped and shook the thought from his head, but he couldn't deny that he did want that one day. 

Felicity tugged in his shirt, bringing him out of his thoughts, "Uncle Sansy, can I wear a poofy dress with flowers like these on it?" She showed Sans the rainbow roses again and the skeleton smiled. 

"if your dad pays for it, you can wear whatever you want ya little munchkin." He replied, lightly rubbing the top of her skull, making her giggle and run into the kitchen with Sans sighing, walking in after. 

Felicity had set down her sketchbook and crayons to drag a stool over to the hanging cabinets. She carefully climbed atop of it and opened one of the doors, grabbing a box of oatmeal before placing it on the counter and she sat on the stool. 

Sans chuckled lightly at the scene and went over to grab the box and a few bowls, silently making some oatmeal for Felicity, Red and himself. He was a bit more awake after talking to the little bundle of energy by his side. She was currently babbling on about her favorite foods. Apparently her most favorite was applesauce. Sans wasn't so sure whether it was a food... or a sauce. He contemplated this until the microwave dinged. 

He blinked and shook his head slightly, wincing slightly at the heat of the bowl. He repeated the process two more times while Felicity started to stare at the holes in Sans' hands. She slowly moved to poke at the center, eyes widening when her finger did in fact go through. 

Sans frowned when the smaller monster got suddenly silent. He momentarily looked down to Felicity to see her staring in wonder while her finger had gone through his hand. He shivered slightly and chuckled, feeling a little tense but not wanting to upset her. 

Felicity pulled her hand back when Sans chuckled. She felt like she had done something wrong but didn't know what. "Uncle Sansy, why is there are there holes in your hand?" She asked, tapping the counter with her fingers. Her feet were swinging as she sat and waited for breakfast and for Sans' answer. 

"ah... well, i was... feeling pretty down. felicity, you know what happens when a monster dusts right?" He asked, he sure had known since he could speak. 

Felicity slowly nodded, "Daddy dusts the bad monsters all the time! Sometimes mommy helps too, but they don't let me watch." She pouted. Sans relaxed and rubbed the top of her skull. 

"well... a bad monster hurt me, trying to dust me. i got away though, but i was still feeling hurt but uncle red saved me, he saved me and he's my soulmate, that's why we're getting married." He spoke softly, watching the time tick down on the microwave. "it's the same way your mom and dad are soulmates too, they love each other with their whole souls... that's how I feel about your uncle red." He smiled, far off as the microwave started to beep again. 

Felicity stared up at him, giddy when he said he loved her Uncle Red. She however tugged on his shirt when the food was finished. She watched her Uncle Sansy shake his head and open the door. 

After taking the last bowl out of the microwave he grabbed a few spoons and scooted Felicity to the breakfast bar, smiling when she squealed with glee when being scooted around in the chair. 

He blew on the food a little to cool it down before setting it in front of the smaller skeleton. "i'm going back to uncle red, stay out of trouble for me okay kiddo?" He smiled and handed her the smaller spoon. 

Felicity giggled, an evil glint in her eyes as she nodded and started to eat her breakfast. "Yes Uncle Sansy! Give Uncle Red loooots of kisses for me!" She grinned. 

Sans chuckled lightheartedly, "alright ya monkey. i'll remember to tell your dad about the dresses." He said before walking off, hearing an 'Okay!' in response. He carefully walked back up the stairs with the two heated bowls in his grasp. He thought again about how Red would feel about having a kid of their own... one day.. just one day. He sighed inwardly, he had a long way to go, and it felt like a forever in his perspective. 

He glanced around before entering their secret room and he softly called for Red. Walking in more he watched the other stir and groan slightly. Purring lightly at the sight of his mate waking up Sans carefully straddled his lap, "good morning bear, did you sleep well? i brought you some breakfast." He set the bowls to the side to lean down and kiss the other. 

He was grabbed by the hips and pulled closer, a soft rumble escaped Red as he was woken up in such a perfect way. "g'mornin' sweethear'.." Red mumbled. "slep' like a rock." He nuzzled into Sans who was hugging him. 

"i got some oatmeal, met felicity too, she told me to give ya kisses." He murmured, touching Red's cheekbone lightly as he kissed him a few more times. Sans was in quite the mood this morning as he was learning. His mate groaned into the kiss, hips slowly rolling up into Sans who flushed. A gasp escaped him but as much as he was loving this, he needed to have them eat. 

Sans deepened the kiss, leaving Red something to be desired right before he pulled away, sitting up slowly. His tongue swiped across his own teeth before looking into his mates red eyelights, admiring the crimson dots. "we should eat before our food gets cold bear. besides, we've got a meeting today with fell." He rolled his eyes at the last part, though slowly grinding down as he looked back at his mate. 

"if we eat now... we'll have time for a shower." He purred slowly, one hand trailing down Red's sternum. 

Red groaned and arched his spine a little, "who are ya an' wha' have ya don' wit' mah mate?" He grinned, making Sans chuckle. 

"i just woke up on the right side of the bed is all, next to the sexiest monster on this planet." He gave Red's skull a light kiss before helping him up, giving him one of the bowls. 

Sans stayed on his lap throughout breakfast, though Red seemed rather eager to finish it this morning. Sans took his time though, playing innocent as to why Red was so eager to leave their room. 

When Sans finished his larger mate kissed him again, rumbling loudly, "i thin' man mates been havin' s'me dirty dreams huh? thin' a show'r will 'elp?" He grinned. He was absolutely enthralled with Sans' 'innocent' jabs. 

"i guess we'll find out in the shower huh?" Sans asked, hand trailing under the largers shirt, caressing the bottom ribs of his mate.

"let's go big boy." Sans was sure of himself that this was the right time, the right move to make. He felt ready, after such a great date, he wanted nothing more than to show the larger how much love he could give. With a long kiss, Sans ground down, building Red's magic up. 

Red growled at his mate's advances, pretty sure that they'd do a lot more dirtying than they would cleaning in the shower. He was perfectly fine with that. So with a slight tug just a moment later, he had Sans pinned to the bathroom door, locking it shut as he grinned down at his mate, growling out once more to say, "hope yer 'red'y ta make a splash sweethear'."


End file.
